Imaginary
by stephxnie
Summary: Annie and Harry have been best friends since the very first train ride to Hogwarts. Hearts get broken, and friendships fail. But some things can be mended, and the Golden Trio has to figure it out before they lose a friend. HP/OC: Ginny Bashing, bwahaha
1. Prologue

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me **

**Evanescence-Imaginary **

_Just Breath._

She drew a large breath as she ran into the barrier between platform 9 and 10, taking her to the Hogwarts express. She closed her eyes tight, as she darted forward. She felt a whoosh of air flow towards her, then all of the sudden it stopped. She opened her eyes to find herself at Platform 9 ¾. She looked at her mum's watch. 1:50.

'Mum! I better hurry. I need to pack my luggage.'

'Alright dear.' The trio went to the luggage person to load her trunk into the luggage slot. As they ran off, her holding her carry on, and her owl, Belle. They hurried to the entrance on the train.

'Now we will miss you!' she drew her into an airtight hug.

'Me too mum.'

'Write everyday!'

'Yes Mother!' she yelled.

'And tell us the house you get sorted in as soon as you get there!'

'Alright mum!' she said, trying to push her away.

'I'll miss you dear.' Her tall father said. He was at least 6'3; he had dark brown hair, and was rather young. Her mother on the other hand, was a petite 5'1, dark blond hair, and was too, young. She gave them her last hugs and goodbyes before getting on the scarlet train. It took her about five minutes to find an empty compartment. She passed by many compartments with 5th or 6th years snogging. _Ugh._ She thought_._ She put her bag on the top net and grabbed her book._ To Kill A Mockingbird. _She took out her owl, and opened a window, and set her on the ledge and the owl soon flew out. As the train moved she took one last look out the window. She waved to her mum and dad as they slowly disappeared in the fog. She was deep into her book as someone opened the sliding glass door. She looked up.

'Umm... Excuse me, but umm could I sit with you? Everywhere else is full.' A skinny, dark haired boy entered. He was wearing baggy clothes much too big for his tiny figure. He had a scar on his forehead that much resembled a lightning bolt. He was a little pale and wore round glasses with tape smack in the middle. He had deep emerald eyes.

'Oh go ahead.' She replied with a smile. He mumbled a 'Thanks.' and sat across from her.

'I'm Harry. Harry Potter.' He stated, smiling and holding out his hand.

'I'm Stephanie. Stephanie Harris. But you can call me Annie.' She shook his hand, and smiled.

'_He seems nice.'_ She thought. They started to talk about Hogwarts. This was her first year. Stephanie was a muggle-born, and her parents were quite surprised to get an acceptance letter. They knew she could do magic. When she was 7, she managed to turn a chair into a frog. Her mother was quite frightened. She had always been an outcast at school. She didn't have any friends but she was good in school. She usually got top marks. '_She's kind of pretty' _Harry noted. She had medium brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had side bangs, and had streaks of purple in her hair. She was thin and about Harry's height, but a little shorter. She was wearing a David Bowie t-shirt, some jeans, and dirty-d up converse. She was tan and was wearing a purple and blue bracelet. She was sitting in a pretzel shaped way on the seat.

'What house do you want to be in Harry?' She asked.

'I'm not sure. I don't know much about Hogwarts. My parents died and I have been living with my non-magic aunt and uncle my whole life. I only just found out I was a wizard when I got my letter.' Then he told the story of Voldemort. Stephanie listened, very intently.

'Oh my gosh Harry! I'm so sorry!' she frowned. She didn't know the famous story of The Boy Who Lived.

'It's alright.' He smiled at her until she smiled back

She meekly replied. 'I'm muggle-born.' She put down her book and played with a loose string on her bracelet, seemingly deep in thought.

'So you don't know much about Hogwarts either?' he asked.

'No. I can't wait to get there though. It sounds so exiting.'

'Yeah…do you have an owl?' he asked staring at her cage.

'Yes I do. Her name is Belle and she is a snowy owl.'

'I have a snowy owl too! Her name is Hedwig.'

'That's wonderful…do you know how to play Lemonade?'

'Umm…a little. I see kids from my neighborhood play it.'

'I could teach you? Its rather fun once you know how.' She leaned towards him with her hands on her knees.

'Sure!' Harry replied eagerly, as they started their little hand game. Stephanie laughed at the times he messed up. He simply blushed. He liked this girl. She seemed really open to him, though they just met about 20 minutes ago. When he finally mastered the game, a red haired boy with many, many freckles opened the door.

'Excuse me, but everywhere else is full. Do you mind? He asked.

'Not at all!' Annie exclaimed. The boy sat in Annie's spot smiling.

'I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley.' He turned his face to Annie 'What's your name?'

'I'm Stephanie. Harris, but you can call me Annie.' She put her hand out for the boy to shake. He did so and turned to Harry.

'I'm Harry. Harry Potter.' Ron looked taken aback.

'S-so you really have the – the?'

'The what?'

'The scar.' Ron whispered. Harry smiled and pulled back his bangs as Ron exclaimed. 'Wicked!' a plump witch came in.

'Anything off the trolly dears?' she asked.

'No thank you. I haven't any money.' Steph replied, sadly. Ron held up a corned beef sandwich, grinning meekly. Harry looked at his sad friends.

'We'll take the lot!' he said, pulling out at least 20 galleons. Annie and Ron exclaimed. 'Whoa!' Annie and Harry looked at the pile of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Droobles Bubble Gum, and Licorice Wands, not sure what to eat.

'What's this? Annie asked as she picked up a Chocolate frog.

'That's a chocolate frog.' He muffled through his full mouth. 'They aren't real. It's just a spell. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard card inside. I got about 500 myself.' He explained proudly. She opened the box, and out jumped a brown frog. It jumped on the glass window, ('watch it! Yelled Ron) and bounced out.

'Oh. That's rotten luck. The only have one good jump in them to begin with.' She shrugged. She took out the card and read it.

'Hey! I got Dumbledore!' she smiled. The card looked 3-D. The man was old. He had a long, grey beard and half moon spectacles. He was wearing red robes with stars on them. He also wore a small cap, which was too red.

'I got about 10 of him.' Ron muffled again. Harry kept smiling at her.

'What are those?' She asked, pointing to the beans. She also picked up another frog, determined to actually eat this one, and not let it escape.

'Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?' Harry asked, picking up the box.

'They mean every flavor!' Ron explained. Mumbling flavors, Harry didn't pay much attention until he listed Spinach, liver, tripe, and how his brother George swore to get a bogey flavor one once. Then he put the box back down. Stephanie (or Annie) smiled. She had successfully eaten her frog, this time her card was Armando Dippet. One of Hogwarts past headmasters. Then she looked at a rat sitting in Ron's lap.

'This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?'

'Just a little bit.' Harry replied.

'Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?' he looked at Stephanie.

'Yeah!' her and Harry said at the same time. Ron cleared his throat, holding his wand.

Then a bushy haired girl came in.

'Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one.' She looked at Ron. He shook his head rather annoyed.

'No!' he defended.

'Oh so you're doing magic? Let's see then!' she sat down.

Ron cleared his throat again. 'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!' he said, the box of Flavor Beans Scabbers was eating out of suddenly flew off his head. Ron looked at Harry and Stephanie, and shrugged.

'Well that wasn't very good was it? I've learned to do some other spells-'Ron looked at Harry, quite annoyed. 'But they have all worked for me.' She pulled out her wand. And pointed it strait at Harry's nose. 'For example. Occulus Reparo.' Shed said, and the piece of sello-tape holding Harry's glasses disappeared, leaving the break fixed. His glasses looked brand new.

'That's better isn't it? Holey Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?' she looked at Ron.

'Ron Weasley.' He muffled under chewing a chocolate bar.

'Pleasure.' She looked at Stephanie.

'Stephanie Harris, but you can call me Annie.' Hermione smiled.

'You should probably change into your robes. I expect we will be arriving soon.' She got up and left, then coming back telling Ron he had dirt on his nose, and left. Ron looked at Annie.

'Who's David Bowie?' he asked

xXx

'Stephanie Harris!' Professor McGonagall yelled her name, and she stepped to the seat. Harry starred at his friend intently; he hoped she will be in Gryffindor with him and Ron.

'_Hmmm…Difficult. You are very smart I see. Ravenclaw?'_ the sorting hat said.

'Gryffindor. Gryffindor.' She repeated in her mind.

'_Gryffindor? Hmm you are very brave but you have also a pang of loyalty. Hufflepuff maybe?'_

'Gryffindor. Gryffindor! With Harry…' she kept repeating in her mind. Although she blushed upon thinking of Harry. She sat uncomfortably in her seat.

'_But I think you belong in Ravenclaw. You have the brain.'_

'Gryffindor!' she wanted to yell it in the great hall for everyone to hear.

'_Well if you're sure…GRYFFINDOR!'_ the Gryffindor table broke out in applause, mostly from Harry and Ron. She ran down the hall sitting next to Harry and across from Ron. Harry hugged Annie and she hugged back. And she taught Ron how to fist bump. Soon everyone was sorted into their own houses. Dumbledore stood from his chair.

'Welcome all to Hogwarts! Now I have a few start of term announcements to make. A reminder that the Dark Forrest is forbidden to all students and Mr. Filch would like me to remind you! That the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death.' Ron, Annie and Harry looked at each other confused. 'And to say, Cockroach Clusters! Let the feast begin!' plates of food soon appeared in front of them. Piles of fried chicken appeared in front of Ron who was bewildered. Mashed potatoes, gravy, salads, corn, peas, other vegetables, garlic bread, turkey, chicken soup, and jugs of Pumpkin juice and water appeared as well. Before Harry and Annie could even look at each other, they saw, Ron had a plate full of food, and a mouth full of chicken, soon Annie and Harry started filling up their plates. Harry and Annie were joking and started flicking mashed potatoes at Ron, who never noticed. As he reached for another piece of chicken, a ghosts head came out of the plate, scaring Ron out of his wits.

'Hello! How are you?' he asked Annie, who looked shocked but replied.

'Good. You?' smiling. Harry smiled at Annie. He found he did this quite a lot.

'Good my dear. Good.'

'Hello Sir Nicolas. Have a nice summer?' Percy, one of Ron's older brothers asked as he floated out of the chicken.

'Dismal. Once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied.' He turned his head and started floating away, only to be coming back when Ron spoke up.

'I know you!' Ron exclaimed. 'Your Nearly-Headless Nick!'

'I prefer 'Sir Nicolas, if you don't mind.'

'Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?' Hermione snapped. Annie rolled her eyes.

'Like this.' He pulled his head not completely off. Ron yelled, Hermione grimaced, Harry was taken aback, and Annie laughed. Harry looked at Annie and laughed with her. As dinner ended, they got up and made their way up to their dormitories. Harry, Ron and Annie were sitting in the common room that night, talking about the food, and Ron explaining Quidditch to them. At around 11, Ron said goodnight. Harry and Annie stayed back. They talked for about another hour, they were the last ones in the common room.

'I'm excited for classes tomorrow. I wonder what kind of magic we will do.' Annie asked, staring at the fire. She was dosing off, and she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. He blushed.

'Me too.' Harry replied. 'I'm tired. We should probably go to bed.'

'Ok.' She weakly replied. They got up and said goodnight (Annie lunging at Harry for a hug and making him blush yet again.), and headed off to their first night at Hogwarts.

'Goodnight Harry!' she yelped.

'Goodnight Annie.' Harry replied.

(:


	2. Four Years Later

~Four Years Later~

Annie sat in the Common room, at a desk. She was working on her Potions essay. She was very, very bored. She started sidetracking and playing with her quill, singing to herself, tapping her fingers on the table, and doodling on some free parchment. She was waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione for them so they could all go to Hogsmead. When they entered, she didn't notice. Harry saw this and shushed them. He crept behind Annie and poked her sides, surprising her. She yelped and fell out of her chair, laughing. She got up and looked at the trio who were laughing. She smiled and punched Harry playfully in the arm.

'I hate you, you know that?' she said smiling.

'I can guess that.' He said, still laughing at her misfortune.

'Ready to go, Annie?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, I just need to grab my coat.' she walked over to the coat rack and grabbed hers.

'Oh god. Those beans at dinner last night didn't agree with me. Be right back!' Ron practically ran to the bathroom.

'I'd better go to.' Hermione winked at her, leaving her and Harry in an awkward silence. She liked Harry since third year. They have been best friends since the first Hogwarts train here. He was always like a big brother to her, well until that is that she started to fall for him. She knows he has a crush on Cho Chang and that her chances were next to nothing. Her, Harry, Ron and Hermione have been through so much together their whole time at Hogwarts, and they were all so close. Annie didn't want to ruin it. It was the last Hogsmead trip until Christmas. They left for the train tomorrow.

'I got a letter back from my mum, and she said I can go stay at the Order with you guys.' She said to Harry, trying to breaking the awkward silence between them.

'That's great!'

'Yeah…' she wasn't sure what to talk about next, until Hermione and Ron came walking down the stairs. Thank god, she thought. And they strode out of the portrait hole. They were about to walk into a carriage when Professor McGonagall came striding at them.

'Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, you are needed at a last minute prefects meeting please.' Ron groaned, Harry said 'Sorry Mate.' And Annie said bye to Hermione. As they strode back into the castle, Annie and Harry were off. They were sitting next to each other, and it was quite cold in the carriage. Annie's nose was turning pink.

'You cold?' Harry asked.

'N-No I'm f-fine.' She said in between shudders. Harry knew very well that Stephanie Spencer Harris was a very, very impatient and stubborn person. But she was still also very funny, kind, and saw love and kindness in everyone she met, even Draco Malfoy to Harry's surprise. That's one of the many things Harry James Potter loved about her.

'Yes you are.' Harry opened his arms. 'If we share heat, we will be warmer.' Annie couldn't resist.

'Ok.' She hugged him and felt his warm embrace. Her face was turning pink not only of the cold, but of the nervousness. She loved hugging Harry. She always felt safe in his arms. She looked up and saw his face turning a slight shade of crimson as well.

'So where do you want to go first? It was Hermione's turn to chose, but since she's not here…'

'You chose.'

'Honeydukes? I need some Bertie's.'

'Sure.' I said. As the carriage reached its destination, they headed to Honeydukes, and they were soon accompanied by Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas.

'Hey Steph. Hey Harry.' Seamus greeted.

'Hey Seamus.' Annie replied. 'Hey Dean.'

'Hey Steph.' As the group entered the store, Harry went to go find some Bertie Botts, while Annie just looked around. Dean was flirting with Luna at the other end of the store, and she just seemed to be staring into space dreamily, her normal motif. Then Seamus walked up next to her.

'Hey Steph…'

'Hey Seamus.'

'I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with me later?' Annie didn't know what to say.

'Like a ….date?'

'Ummm yeah…so what do you think?' Annie thought for a moment. Seamus was a nice guy. They were pretty good friends and he was pretty cute too. Annie smiled.

'Sure. Ill met you there around four?'

'Sure! Ok great! I'll see you then.' She nodded and they hugged. Then he walked out of the door with Dean. Harry heard the whole thing. He was just one shelf over and Annie didn't know. Suddenly Harry felt this pang of jealousy towards Seamus. He wanted Annie all to himself. He shook his head 'What am I thinking?' he thought. 'Annie's like my sister.' She shook his head and made his way to the next shelf over.

'Did Seamus just ask you on a date?' Harry asked.

'Yeah he did. He's a nice guy; why not give him a chance?'

'That's great. So ummm you are gonna meet him there later?'

'Yeah. I'm sorry Harry! Umm I'm sorry…'

'No. don't be.' He smiled. 'It's alright. I'll just go back to school when you meet him.'

'You sure? Because I could go tell him some other-'

'Steph, it's alright.' He was chuckling.

'Ok… you want to buy that?' she said, trying to change the subject, pointing at the box of Bertie's.

'Umm..Yeah let's go.' And he and Annie strode towards the register, Annie looked at the Quidditch shop and remembered she needed to get Harry his Christmas present.

'Ill be right back. She told him and walked out of the store leaving him. She walked into the shop, looking at all the Quidditch supplies you could imagine. Books, broomsticks, postcards, posters of Quidditch teams around the world, and more. She browsed around until she saw something that she knew Harry would like. She picked up a box from the shelf and it read: Broom Care Kit(A/N: Let's pretend Hermione didn't already get him that in the 2nd book mmkay?) It was 14 galleons, but she could afford it. She headed for the register. She paid for it and asked them to wrap it in a brown bag. She couldn't let Harry see it. And she walked out of the store. Harry was waiting outside the jewelry shop. She thought he was getting something for Cho. He saw Annie.

'There you are! I was hoping we could go to Zonko's before you go meet Seamus.'

'Defiantly!' She said linking her arm to his. He accepted and they headed off.

'I didn't know you enjoyed Quidditch Annie?' he said, eyeing the Zonko's bag in her free arm.

'Umm…well I thought that I should give it a chance.'

'What is it?'

'That's for me to know and you to find out.' She said, smirking.

'Well, that's not nice to keep secrets Steph.'

'Eh. Oh well.' She sighed. 'What's that?' she asked looking at his bag.

'That's for _me_ to know and for _you _to find out.' He repeated. She glared.

'Please?' she pulled the puppy dog face on him. Uh oh. He could never resist. But he had to!

'That-that won't work this time Steph.' She kept on. 'Come one Steph!' she didn't stop. So he decided to close his eyes while they walk. Little did he know that Annie was leading him into a pole, which he hit and fell backwards. Annie was doubled over in laughter.

'Haha. That was _so_ funny.' He grimaced.

'Hey that's payback mister Potter.' She said helping him up, still laughing.

'Ow. My head hurts now. Thanks'

'You are very welcome Harry.' She said skipping into the joke shop. He laughed it off, he could never be mad at Annie for long. He always loved to see her happy, and he didn't want to be the wet blanket when they were together. He followed her into the dung bomb shelf. She was humming an unknown song. He decided to pull that stunt again. He jabbed her sides. She yelped, throwing the box of dung bombs she had in her hand. She turned around to Harry who was laughing. She flicked his nose.

'That wasn't nice Harry.' She said. 'You know very well that I'm ticklish.'

'I know that Annie. You gave me a black eye last year.'

'Ahhh good times.' She said pretending to stare into space, as if seeing the flashback. She looked at him. 'Come on.' she took his hand. 'Let's go look at the fireworks display.' He took her hand and she led him to the back of the store.

About 30 minutes later, Annie said her goodbyes, kissing Harry on the cheek(making him turn a bright crimson), and left to go to her date with Seamus. Harry watched her as she entered the Three Broomsticks. Then he head off to the carriages. As he reached the castle, he was walking up the stairs and he met Ron on the way.

'Hey mate.'

'Hey. How's the meeting? Where's Hermione?'

'Bloody hell. It was boring. All we talked about was the prevention of dung bombs going off in the hallways and something about Umbriges Inquisitorial Squad or nonsense. Hermione's doing the obvious, at the library, studying for those damned O.W.L.s. Where's Annie?'

'On a date with Seamus.' Harry clenched his fists at the thought. For all he knew, they could be snogging in the broom closet. Wait, what did he care he didn't like her like that. Did he?

'Oh. I didn't know Seamus liked her?'

'Apparently.' They headed to the Fat Lady Portrait, muttered the password,(sad cabbage) and they entered. Harry was waiting for Annie to get back. He felt he needed to protect her for some odd reason. When he heard the portrait door open he looked up, but his hopes sank when he saw it was only Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. He decided to distract himself and began a game of Exploding Snap with Ron. Hermione came in asking where Annie was.

'She's with Seamus, on a date.' He spat.

'Wow Harry.' Hermione said. 'Not jealous are you?' she laughed.

'No! Why would I be? I am perfectly fine with her going on a date with Seamus. Even though she should've been back an hour ago.' Hermione giggled.

'It's ok Harry. I know you fancy her.' She patted his shoulder.

'I do not!' he defended.

'Whatever you say mate.' Ron added, obviously agreeing with Hermione on this subject.

'She should be back soon Harry.' She submerged her herself in her book. Harry tried to agree with her. He too began to study on potions to get his mind off of her. It worked rather well. As he read how to make a Sleeping Draught, he read that the potion required 6 ½ sunflower petals. That was her favorite flower. 'Damn.' he thought as she sprung into his mind. About ten minutes later she came in giggling with Seamus. Harry watched her. She kissed him goodnight, and headed over to her friends.

'Hello, dear friends of mine.' She said, brightly. And sat in a chair next to them.

'You seem cheery.' Ron noted.

'Isn't that a good thing Ron?' she said, still smiling.

'Come on Steph, I'm tired.' Hermione said.

'Be there in a minute.' She called as Hermione bounded up the stairs.

'How was the meeting Ron?' she asked.

'Sucked. How was your date with Seamus?' Harry clenched his fists. He still didn't look at her.

'Good. Harry you alright?' she asked him.

'Yep. Just peachy.' She shrugged.

'Ok well I'm off to bed. Hermione might start a fit if I don't go up there. Goodnight Ronnikins!' she hugged him tightly and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed and grunted 'G'night Steph.' She loved embarrassing Ron. 'Goodnight Harry.' She too, pecked him on the cheek and hugged him. Then she skipped up the stairs. Harry watched her leave. He laughed as she heard her trip (Oomph! She yelled) and looked away when she closed the door. She reached the dorm and Hermione was again submerged in her book. Annie changed, went to the bathroom and did her nighttime duties such as brush her teeth and wash her face. She changed into her pajamas. She wore pink shorts and a white t-shirt with a duck on it. Harry got it for her when they went to go muggle stuff shopping. Hermione closed her book upon her arrival out of the bathroom.

'So? Details!' Hermione sat on her bed, wearing a red t-shirt and some sweats.

'About what?' she asked slyly, preparing her bed for her arrival. She walked up to her bed.

'You know what!' she plopped her arse on Annie's bed.

'Seamus?' Hermione nodded vigorously. 'Well he bought me dinner. I had the chicken ceaser salad and-'Hermione cut in.

'I didn't ask you for the quality of the food Stephanie!' Annie laughed.

'Ok. After we had dinner, we went down to the Shrieking Shack, and we snogged. For about…I dunno…'

'Oh my goodness.'

'What? Does it come as a shock to you that I snogged Seamus Finnegan?'

'No, just that he actually found someone to snog. He's not very attractive Steph.' Annie crossed her arms.

'Well I think he is. I love his accent. He also asked me to be his girlfriend after break.' Before Hermione could ask her the obvious, Annie already answered it with an 'I said yes.'

Hermione tsk-ed. 'AWW!' she flung herself at Annie. 'I'm happy for you. I know you fancy Harry and being with Seamus will be a good break for you.'

'Thanks 'Mione'. Annie said, trying to breath in between Hermione's hug of doom.

'I can't wait to go to the Order tomorrow.' Hermione said, letting go of her hug, and moving back to the bed, sat on it, and faced Annie.

'Me neither. I want to see Mrs. Weasley again. Well I'm going to bed 'Mione. G'night.' She put the covers over her and turned off the lamp.

xXx


	3. At Number 12

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Annie were looking for a compartment in the Hogwarts Express. They found one and quickly occupied it before anyone else could take it. Annie took out her owl, Belle, and released her with Hedwig. Hermione took out _Hogwarts, a History_, Ron took out the Daily Prophet, Annie took out Sense and Sensibility, and Harry just sat there across from her. They both sat next to the window. Soon Annie and Hermione started talking about the Order, and Ron was debating with them.

'I missed Tonks. I wonder if she'll be there.' Hermione said.

'I don't know. She might want to spend it with Lupin and her mother.' Annie said. Harry was looking out the window.

'You alright Harry?' Annie asked him, putting down her book, she switched seats with Ron.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' He weakly replied. She rolled her eyes.

'Come on Harry, what's wrong. You can tell me.' She grabbed his hand. He looked up at her.

'I'm –I'm fine. I swear. It's nothing.' He laughed nervously. She shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled slightly. But Harry knew he was lying he was jealous of her and Seamus. He wasn't fine with them together. He was pondering the thoughts in his head. He loved Annie, but he thought just like a sister. But since he heard Seamus ask her out, he wasn't feeling right. Soon a plump which came up with the trolly.

'Anything from the trolly dears?' she asked. Ron shot up. Harry went with him. Ron got 6 Chocolate Frogs and Harry got Bertie's. Ron tossed Annie a Frog. And the fat witch left.

'Thanks Ron.' She said opening it. Quickly catching the frog.

'Welcome. Want one 'Mione?' Ron asked, putting them down as he opened one.

'I'm ok thanks Ronald.' She took his Prophet and began reading it. Harry opened his box and Annie grabbed a red one out of it. He turned and she ate it, only to spit it out again.

'Ew! Turnip.' She got up and through the bean out the window. Harry chuckled. She sat back down and ate her frog. She looked at her card.

'Another Dumbledore. Whoop de doo.' She put down the card, and picked up her book again. Harry continued nibbling away at his beans. Then the glass door slid open once more.

'Hey Annie. Want to come with me?' Seamus asked. Annie glanced at her friends.

'Go ahead. It's fine.' Hermione and Ron said. Harry however, didn't even look up. She took a quick glance at Harry.

'Ok. Ill be back later.' She got up smiling and joined Seamus in his compartment. Ron and Hermione turned to Harry.

'You alright Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah.' He still didn't look up. Suddenly, a brown screech owl came up at the window, with a letter in its hand. Harry grabbed the letter, and gave the owl a bean.

_Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Annie,_

_ I'm so happy you can all come to Number Twelve again. Everyone is here. Mad-Eye, Lupin, the Weasleys, Kingsly, and Tonks will come later. Mrs. Weasley prepared all of your beds, and you are sharing rooms again. And be warned, Kreacher has taken to stealing so please do not leave your valuables lying around. If something does go missing, talk to me and ill take care of it. Mad-Eye will pick you guys up for Side-Along Apparation, and we will see you soon. – Snuffles._

_P.S. You don't have to write back. By the time you get this you might already be there._

'Stupid house elf.' Ron spat.

'Ron! Don't say that.' Hermione started an argue.

'Hermione he's an old bat! Snuffles should just get rid of him.'

'No Ron! He's a poor house elf and deserves to be treated as an equal.'

'Oh Hermione you're not still on about that spew rubbish are you?'

'It's S.P.E.W. and it's not rubbish Ron!'

'Can you guys stop fighting about this?' Harry interrupted. He smiled. 'It's stupid to argue about house elves.'

Hermione smiled. 'Sorry Harry.' She continued to read the Prophet. Ron retreated to his Frogs in silence. The rest of the trip was pretty boring. Annie didn't come back until the end of the trip. As the train stopped,

'Hey guys. Back.' She grabbed her bag. And headed out with them. 'Whose gonna meet us?'

'Mad-Eye.' Ron answered. As they stepped off the train, they went to go retrieve their luggage. Annie's bag was particularly heavy. She had wrapped all of her friends Christmas presents in advance. As they wandered over to the wall where they ran into the muggle train station, they saw Mad-Eye, Kingsly, and Sirius, in dog form of course. People were giving them odd looks as they walked over to them. Annie ran up and hugged Kingsly. Harry smiled.

'Hello Harry.' Mad-eye greeted him. They all said their hellos, and Harry patted Sirius on the head. 'Ready?' they all nodded Annie and Ron grabbed Kingslys arm, and Hermione and harry grabbed Mad-eyes arm. They closed their eyes, to be greeted by the sudden sensation of nausea, and dizziness. Harry never got used to Side-Along, and was nervous for the Apparation they had in their 6th year. They opened their eyes to find themselves in the dark neighborhood of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Harry shuddered at the coldness of the night. Fresh snow was laid in front of each black house. It glittered as the streetlights flickered. Then Mad-eye pulled out his Put-Outer, and well, put-outed the lights. As number Twelve came into view, Harry couldn't wait to get in there. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and it was late, they were all tired. As they piled into the big house, Mrs. Weasley came in.

'Harry dear!' he hugged him 'Good to see you again dear. Hermione sweetheart!' she pulled Hermione in a tight hug. 'And Stephanie! I missed you too dear!' that last hug that all of them couldn't bear. Ron's brothers and sister arrived there a day earlier, because Annie didn't know if she was going until yesterday. They went upstairs to unpack their things. Harry and Ron shared a room, while Hermione and Annie shared the room next door. As Annie was finishing up her unpacking she checked her watch. It was 10:30. She was starving.

'Dinners ready! Get down here before it gets cold!' Mrs. Weasley yelled. Phew, she thought, saved my Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Annie headed downstairs when they were surprised to hear the portrait of Mrs. Black scream.

'AHHH! MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE MY HOUSE! LEAVE NOW! MY FILTHY, MUDBLOOD LOVEING SON HAS DISGRACED ME!' Hermione and Annie ignored these stupid comments as they were heard much earlier during the summer, and continued on their way.

'So sorry about that girls.' Sirius said. He came into his human form. Annie hugged him. She loved Sirius like a brother.

'It's ok Sirius.' Annie said, and skipped her way down the long stairs, until she bumped into someone, sending them downwards, and leaving Annie on top of that person.

'Oh! I'm sorry Harry!' she said, turning a light shade of pink. Her hair clip had fallen out and landed a few steps behind them.

'Oh it's ok Annie.' He too was blushing. Then something happened that they didn't know what. They just…clicked. They looked into each other's eyes. Harry's deep emerald eyes met her chocolate dark ones. His back was hurting so much but he didn't care. They stared at each other, not getting up. They didn't know that Hermione was standing a flight of stairs above laughing silently with Ron. Harry reached his hand up and put of piece of her hair behind her ears. She shuddered as his touch brushed against her skin. She closed her eyes. They reached forward slowly…

'Harry mum-'Ginny said then her smile turned into a frown as she saw Annie and Harry on top of each other. Annie opened her eyes, got up and help up Harry, her face now red like a tomato.

'Mum says dinners ready.' She scowled at Annie. Annie looked at Harry and they moved forward into the kitchen, saying nothing of what could have happened.

xXx

'OH MY GOSH!' Hermione yelped.

'Hermione calm down! Please.' Annie pleaded.

'Sorry Steph. It's just that…OH MY GOSH!' Annie scowled. Not only because Hermione was acting like a freaking girly girl but the fact had that she called her Steph. She didn't like anyone calling her anything close to her real first name. She likes the name Annie and she hoped people would call her that. No one seems to call her Annie besides Harry. She liked that…

'Hermione, can we just forget about what happened tonight? It almost happened, it didn't now can we just erase it from our memories?'

'NO! You fancy Harry. You have for two years! And you almost got your chance! You can't let Ginny stop you.'

'Mione, Ginny liked Harry way before I ever did like that. I could never hurt her like that! And besides, me and Ginny are good friends.' She was sitting on her bed next to Hermione, wearing her duck t-shirt, and black shorts. Hermione was wearing her matching pink pajamas, courtesy of her mother.

'But Ginny's crush is only a celebrity crush. You knew Harry longer than she did. And you know him as the plain Harry Potter. Not the Boy Who Lived, or the Chosen One or that rubbish. Like me and Ron. We all know Harry for who he really is and Ginny doesn't know him that well. She will get over him soon.'

'But 'Mione-'

'No buts! I can see Harry likes you back.'

'No. he likes Cho. He doesn't like me like that. He asked Cho to the Yule ball last year need I remind you, not me. He still likes her.'

'Steph, you have just as much chance to get Harry as Cho! And just because Ginny doesn't see that she's not gonna get her fairy-tale ending like she wanted, doesn't mean that you shouldn't make a move.'

'Hermione-'but then the door opened. Ginny's slender figure appeared in front of them. Her eyes red and her pajamas a frilly pink with flowers. Just looking at them gave Annie a head ache.

'Ginny.' Hermione said. 'What is it?'

'I want to talk to Stephanie. Alone.' She emphasized on the alone bit. Hermione crossed her arms and grudgingly left.

'What is it Ginny?' Annie asked.

'What the bloody hell do you think you were doing pulling a stunt like that on the stairs?' she practically yelled.

'Ginny that was an accident-'but Ginny cut her off.

'Don't give me that load! You know I LOVE Harry! How could you do that to me?'

'I didn't do ANYTHING!' Annie stood up.

'I'm going to warn you. If you so much as hold hands with him, I will make you wish you never met my Harry.' She approached her as she said this. Annie was trying so hard not to laugh, until she broke out in giggles.

'Do you actually think that I would be scared of a fourth year? That's pathetic Ginny.' She wiped her eyes. Ginny's scowl was very much noticeable upon her freckled face.

'I'm serious. Leave my Harry alone. He doesn't like you. Just you wait till he admits he LOVES ME!' Ginny yelled. She slapped Annie hard across the face, and stormed out. Annie was holding her cheek, when Hermione came in. Annie was so frustrated. She pulled out her middle finger as Ginny left.

'Oh my god Steph. You Ok?' Hermione cupped her face, examining the red circle. 'Wow. That bitch really had it in her didn't she?' Annie chuckled.

'I'm alright 'Mione.' She pulled her hands aways from her face. 'I'm tired. I'm going to sleep.' Hermione nodded.

'Goodnight Steph…'

'G'night 'Mione.' Annie tried, but she just couldn't sleep. She was just laying there in the still silence of the night. The occasional car, cat or cricket to be heard every now and then. She was immersed in thoughts of that day. Almost kissing Harry, snogging Seamus on the train, getting slapped by Ginny. She wondered why she agreed to be Seamus's girlfriend after break. Did she really like him? Or was It just to make Harry jealous? Well obviously the second option wasn't working, so she wondered. Was it bad that she was toying with Seamus's feelings, making him believed that she actually had feelings for him? She lay awake and made a decision. She was going to write Seamus telling him that she didn't like him more than a friend and apologize. She got up, grabbed her parchment and quill, and started writing.

_Dear Seamus,_

_ I'm sorry but I don't want to be with you. I enjoyed the time we had together but I realized I only liked you as a friend. I hope you understand. I really am sorry if I made you think I had deeper feelings for you. I hope that we can remain friends when we return to school. Please don't hate me. I still love you like my brother. Merry Christmas._

_ -Stephanie_

She tied the letter to Belles foot, kissed her on the head, and her owl soared off, into the darkness of the night. She stared out the window until she could no longer see her owl, and then returned to bed. Her cheek hurt a little less than before. She also made a promise to herself to tell Harry that she liked him.

Meanwhile With Harry…

Man was he confused. When Annie fell on him, he was very nervous, but thankful that he finally got a chance to kiss her. Until of course Ginny has to ruin it. He sat on his bed, while Ron brushed his teeth. Harry laid down on his bed and pick up a muggle picture he had of him and Annie. They were 12 and they were in a mud fight at the Burrow. She was smiling as she was rubbing mud on his face. He laughed at the memory.

'Sorry about Ginny mate.' Ron said, rubbing was he thought was a stubble on his chin.

'What?' Harry asked, setting down the picture.

'I know you wanted to kiss Steph.' He said still rubbing his chin.

'What are you talking about?'

'Cut the crap Harry. I know you fancy her' he was now facing Harry, heading towards his bed.

'Ron-'but he stopped. He found no point in arguing when it would be a losing battle for him. 'Alright fine. I like her. But it doesn't do much help. She's with Seamus.'

'Maybe you should tell her? I mean when you guys almost kissed she seemed to be wanting to also.' He put the covers over himself and turned over, turning off the light.

'Yeah. Goodnight Ron.' He mimicked Ron's movements, he promised himself that he would tell Annie. He couldn't bear to think that her heart belonged to someone else now.


	4. Christmas Eve

xXx

Everyone was at the breakfast table. They were all eating Mrs. Weasleys delicious eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, hash browns, and orange juice. Annie was sitting next to Harry, obviously taking Ginny's threat the night before into no account, which made her furious. As they finished, Mrs. Weasley shooed all of them outside into the backyard so she could tend to her cleaning. Fred and George were working on some prank items that they invented, Ginny was making a snowman with Hermione, and Ron, Annie and Harry were having a snowball fight.

'Ouch! Steph that hit me on the face!'

'Sucks to be you! Ahhh!' she ducked as Harry chucked a ball of snow at her. He hit her with a snowball on the side of the face. She tackled him, pinning him down.

'Hah! Whose boss now?' she asked.

'Hmmm…Still me.' He said chuckling.

'You wish.' She let go of one of her grips for a split seconds, and smashed a wad of snow on Harry's face. He laughed. Little did they know that Ron and everyone else went inside, leaving Harry and Annie alone, much to Ginny's disappointment. Harry rolled over and was sitting on top of Annie.

'Hah.' he smiled. All she did was smile back, staring into those mesmerizing green eyes. He still had a slight smile as he looked into her eyes.

'Harry.'

'Annie.' They laughed.

'You go First' they said together. They laughed as Harry got off of Annie they sat next to each other. Then they turned to face each other, cross legged.

'Ok. I'll go first.' Annie said. She wanted to tell him so badly. 'Harry you are my best friend. I want you to know that. You are my best friend ever. Even more than Hermione. You were my first friend at Hogwarts and I want you to know,' she was looking down at her fingers. She plucked up all of her Gryffindor courage, looked him straight in the eye, and said 'I like you Harry. I have for the past two years.' She smiled sheepishly, waiting for his response. But he didn't say anything. He just looked in her eyes. She began to worry what his response might be. He picked up his hand, put it under her chin, and slowly brought his face to hers. She obliged. They stopped in the middle of her forehead leaning of his. Their noses brushed against each others. Harry leaned forward then-

'HARRY!' they looked up. Harry was quite pissed off now. Ginny Weasley was smirking. 'Sirius wants to talk to you.' She leaned in the door way.

'I'm sorry Annie.' He said.

'It's-Its fine she said.' They got up hand in hand and walked up to the door. Harry placed a light kiss on Annie's cheek and strode off. Ginny was still smirking at Annie. Annie had restrain herself as she wanted to punch Ginny square in the face.

'Tsk Tsk Tsk. Still didn't get him yet.' Ginny said, stepping closer to Annie. 'You'll never get him Harris. Not as long as I'm here.' Annie looked that bitch straight in the eye and stuck her middle finger in front of Ginny's face and said.

'SUCK IT.' And she strode off to go see Hermione. Little did she know that Hermione was watching them from the window. She met Annie on the stairs and they walked into their room.

'God I hate Ginny!' she said throwing off her coat. And she threw her Ugg boots at the wall. 'That's TWICE she ruined a perfect moment I had with Harry!'

'It's ok Steph. He does know you like him and he likes you! You guys can finally be together!' she got up and hugged her.

'Yeah I guess me and Harry can pick it up after he talks to Sirius.' She smiled. She was finally getting the boy she so desperately wanted for almost three years.

Harry walked into the dining room where Ginny said that Sirius wanted to talk to him. Only Sirius wasn't there. He sat in a chair, thinking he's coming. Harry thought for a while. About Annie of course. He wondered if she broke it off with Seamus. 'Well of course she did', he thought. 'She wouldn't lead him on like that ever.' He was happy that she would finally be his. He knew he always liked her. He knew that from the first moment he met her in the train. He just didn't tell her, for sake of getting hurt. Then he smiled. He couldn't wait to have his first kiss with her. Harry never felt this was about Cho. He even thought he might like Ginny at one time. Harry shuddered at the thought. His thoughts were broken as he heard the door open. He looked up expecting to see Sirius, but it wasn't him.

'Hiya Harry.' The small, female voice said. Harry scowled. She was the last person he needed right now.

'Where's Sirius Ginny?' he stood up.

'Oh Sirius didn't want to talk to you, Harry, it was me.' She moved slowly towards him.

'But why-'she cut him off.

'I love you Harry.'

'Oh. Umm sorry Ginny but I don't like you like that. You are a good friend, but I don't think of you like that.' She stepped closer to him.

'Why not Harry?' she had a devious, yet dreamy look in her eyes. It certainly creeped out Harry. He just wanted to go be with Annie and away from this lunatic.

'Umm..'

'Please Harry. If you're with me, you'll be much, much happier than with that mudblood.' She spat.

'Don't call her that! Ginny I'm sorry I just think of you as a friend. Nothing more.' He tried to back away, but she followed him

'Come on Harry. We both know you feel something more.' She smirked slowly. She unbuttoned her long-sleeved shirt. Harry turned around, determined not to look at the creeper. She walked up behind him and hugged him. He didn't feel any bumps. She was defiantly flat-chested. He shook her off.

'Listen Ginny. I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that! Leave me alone ok? I want to be your friend but-'she cut him off by shoving her lips on his face. She grabbed his shirt and tried to deepen it. Harry was done now. He pushed her off, and walked out. He was really pissed. He went to his and Ron's room, rinsed out his mouth about seven times, and sighed. He walked out and went to Annie's room. He knocked on the door. Annie opened it smiling.

'Hi Harry.' She hugged him. He hugged back. He wasn't going to tell her about Ginny. Ginny meant nothing to him.

'Hey.' As they pulled away, he kissed her cheek. 'Do you want to go to some Muggle shops in town? I have muggle money.'

'Sure.' She gave him that smile he always loved seeing. She went to grab her jacket. She held his hand and as they left, they heard Hermione yell a 'YES!' and Annie blushed. Harry laughed.

'Mad-eye can conjure a car. Do you know how to drive one? I never learned.'

'Yes. My mum let me take the driving test early. I have my license, so its legal.' She smiled. They approached from behind Mad-eye, making him flinch and almost sending the Stunning spell at Annie. 'Sorry.' He muttered. He said yes and a white truck appeared. Annie threw her bag in the bag, thanking Mad-eye, and they were off. Their drive was fun. Annie was toying with Harry by stopping abruptly at random times, sending him flying forward only to be stopped by his seatbelt. He laughed, and Annie was having fun. As they found a parking spot, they got out and Harry put his arm around Annie's waist. She smiled and they walked into a Baskin Robbins. Annie said that she could pay for her own but Harry wouldn't let her. She blushed at his affection. They both got one scoop of Chocolate. They sat at a table and began talking. They talked about anything. School, what they got the others for Christmas, (they wouldn't divulge what they got each other) and how Ron and Hermione were perfect for each other even though they didn't know that yet. As they finished, Annie let Harry pick the next destination. He picked a store called Target. It was a large store.

'TAG YOUR IT!' Annie yelled and jabbed his side, making him flinch in laughter. She then ran off. Harry laughed and ran after her.

Back At the Order…

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading, no surprise, when Ron came in.

'Hey 'Mione.' He sat next to her.

'Hey Ron.' She looked up from her book. 'What's up?'

'Oh well Harry and Steph went to the Muggle shops, so I was thinking maybe do you want to, maybe go to see a Muggle movie with me? I could ask Dad for some money.' He looked at her and gave her a nervous, cheeky grin. She loved that smile.

'Sure Ron.' She scooted closer. 'But I have money.' They were now exceptionally close to each other. He was still grinning as he looked in her eyes. Beautiful was the first word that came to his head. Her smile slowly faded as he leaned closer to her. She shuddered as she felt his breath over her skin. Their noses were touching, and he whispered-

'I've always loved you 'Mione.' He raised his hand and ran it softly threw her hair. Hermione was surprised.

'Me too Ron.' She sighed. She closed her eyes as they drew closer. Then their lips finally touched. The bliss of that moment filled as they remained in a still silence. Hermione deepened the kiss, hungry for more. He deepened it more. She laid him down and was on top of him. She reached back down for another kiss. This time, more rough. Hermione was in control; she always is and always will be. Ron obliged to her 'commands'. He ran his hand up and down her back, his hand gliding over the lining of her bra strap. They heard footsteps and quickly ended that moment of perfection. Putting it on hold of course. Mrs. Weasley came entering through the door.

'Ron, where's Harry and Stephanie?' she asked.

'They went on a date mum.'

Mrs. Weasley smiled. 'That's wonderful dears. Dinner won't start for a while. The Order is in a meeting. Can you tell everyone else? I need to get back.'

'Sure mum. We were actually going to go out if that's ok?' Ron asked, his hand still running up and down Hermione's back.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. 'Of course dear. But please be back before nine.' She exited the room leaving the new couple to themselves. They got up to tell Ginny, Fred, and George that the Order was in a meeting, and they walked out to go see that movie.

Harry and Annie walked out of Target after they had been asked to leave by the manager. They were 'causing a disturbance in the peace of the customers shopping.' Annie and Harry walked out, hand-in-hand. Annie stuck her tongue out at the manager as he walked back in the store. Harry laughed.

'What do you want to do now Mister Potter?' Annie asked gleefully.

'I'm not sure. How about you Miss Harris.' He replied.

She placed a finger on her chin and appeared to be deep in thought. 'Hmmmm…' she said. She smiled and glanced at Harry. He was smiling at his girlfriend. She started skipping down the sidewalk. She made an abrupt turn to a fountain. It had benches, and potted trees were placed next to every bench, and the ground was covered in gravel. It was in between two small shops, which gave it a very homey feel. Snow was shoveled out, but still had heaps on the sides of the fountain. Annie kept skipping with Harry behind her until she tripped('Oh!') and landed on the ground face-first. Harry rushed over to help her up. She sat up, wiping gravel off her face and clothes.

'You ok Annie?' he kneeled down beside her. He had a look of concern on his face.

'Yeah I'm fine.' She still smiled even though she ripped a hole through her jeans and had a gash which was bleeding. She didn't even take it into account that her leg was bleeding. She just stared into Harry's eyes.

'Come on. Let's sit on a bench.' She tried to stand, but Harry wouldn't have it. He picked her up on the spot, wedding style, and sat her down on the bench. She just kept that smile on her face. He looked at the gash in her knee. It was bleeding slowly but surely. Harry thought for a moment and tore a piece of his jacket off.

'Oh Harry-'but he didn't listen. 'I'm Fine! Really! I can walk.' She tried to get up but he didn't let her. He took the piece of jacket and tied it around her cut. He made sure it was tight so it would stay.

'How does that feel?' he asked tightening it more.

'FINE!' she practically yelled, but she was still smiling. She put her legs down and scooted closer to Harry. 'I'm_ fine_ Harry. Really.'

'You sure?' She nodded. She laid her head on his shoulder. He reached for her hand and they held their hands together. Soon, they saw pieces of glittering snow glide in front of their faces. She picked up her head, and stuck her tongue out. Harry watched as his girlfriend leaned forward for the pieces of delicate frozen water fall on her tongue. She leaned back, watching the fountain. It was of a man and woman doing the Waltz. She watched the pieces of snow fall on the still, dancing couple, making their dark stone figures glitter as the lights from the bottom of the fountain lighted up. Harry checked his watch. 8:10.

'It's beautiful.' She said dreamily.

'Yes. It is.' Harry agreed, but not looking at the fountain, but looking at the girl sitting next to him. She looked up at him, with a slight smile. They both reached forward. She felt her nose touch his, remembering the sensation they had earlier during the day. But this time, there was no Ginny to ruin it. They stopped for a moment, and then leaned forward, finally. Their lips touched. They held that position, savoring the taste of each other's lips. Then the kiss deepened. The intensity of the kiss increased as the two divulged each other's mouths to each other. Annie felt the gentle touch of the snow fall on her face. She reached up her hand, running her fingers through his already messy, dark hair. She shuddered as the snows on her face crystallize and started to freeze on her face. Harry's hand reached up and his thumb brushed against her cheek, warming it instantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he scooted her on his lap. They continued for quite some time, until they had to break apart (which they did reluctantly) for air. She looked him in the eyes, slowly panting. They smiled at each other and got up; he had to hold his hand to her waist for she could not walk without support because of her knee. They made their way back to the truck. As she turned on the engine, Harry kept smiling at her. She seemed to notice and smiled straight in front of her.

They Reached the Order around 8:40. Harry made Annie go to Mrs. Weasley for her cut. Mrs. Weasley healed it, muttering something about 'kids have no sense of danger' or some nonsense. When she was finished, Annie told Harry she was going to go change and she'd meet him in the dining room. She walked into her room to find Ron and Hermione snogging. She yelped.

'Steph! I'm sorry- 'Hermione stuttered. Annie sighed laughing.

'Sorry Steph, ummm…'Ron said.

'It's ok guys; I was just startled is all. I'm going to change in the bathroom and you can continue your little snog fest.' She said smirking. She grabbed her ducky shirt and her pajama bottoms which was blue and had white polka-dots. She changed in the bathroom, put her hair in a ponytail, and closed her eyes before leaving, she knew Ron and Hermione we almost swallowing their faces. She ran out the door, with her eyes closed, and bumped into someone. She opened her eyes

'Oh umm sorry Harry!' she smiled.

'You have a habit of running into me often.' He said. He grabbed her hand and they walked down to the dining room. Mrs. Weasley was deeply immersed in her Christmas cooking to notice the couple walk in, and sit at the couch on the other side of the room. Harry got out his Charms homework and started studying. Annie got up, walked behind the couch where Harry sat, and took off his glasses, putting them on her face. He looked up smiling at her. Or that's what she thought. Everything was quite fuzzy. She sat on top of the couch looking around in Harry's glasses. She could make out the blob shape of Mrs. Weasley, the dining table, the stairs-

'Ahhh!' she fell backwards to see the shape of Harry looking down at her. He stole his glasses back.

'Your adorable.' He said smiling. She sat up, swung her legs over the couch and sat next to him.

'I know.' She said staring into space. She glanced at the present filled Christmas tree. 'Wait! I forgot! I'll be right back.' And she darted out of the dining room. Harry stared in bewilderment as his girlfriend almost flew out of the room. He laughed. About five minutes later, he heard her struggling with big packages. He got up to help her. She got everyone a big Christmas present. She held at least fifteen boxes.

'Wow. You went all out this year didn't you?' he asked her chuckling.

'Yes! Nothing but the best for my friends. I even got Ginny something.' Harry smiled. He helped her stack the presents under the tiny little tree. The tree was packed with many presents, and there was hardly enough room for them all. But they managed. As he sat down reading his Charms textbook, he heard Annie sliding back and forth on the hardwood.

'What are you doing?' he asked looking behind the couch.

'My socks don't apply great traction with the floor and I just slide across, but it's quite fun if you don't-Ah!' she fell out from under her own feet hard on her back. 'Fall.' She meekly finished her sentence. Harry chortled and helped her up.

'You are the funniest person I have ever met you know that?' he said cupping her face as she smiled.


	5. A Nightmare

'I do now.' She stood on her tip-toes and placed a small, soft kiss on his lips and strode off. 'I'll be right back! I'm going to get Ron and Hermione for dinner!' she yelled but her voice was shrinking as she got further and further up the stairs. He put away his barley read Charms textbook, and sat down at the dinner table. He was soon joined by Annie, Ron, Hermione, Mad-eye, Kingly, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, the twins, and Ginny. Harry made sure he sat as far away from her as possible. He sat next to Annie and Sirius. Plates of chicken, turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, gravy, salad, garlic bread, pumpkin bread, green beans, soup, and roast beef were soon piled on the table. As everyone began piling food on their plates, Harry saw Annie trying to pile a bit of everything on her plate. Her green beans were spilling over and the mashed potatoes were starting to drip gravy on the table cloth. She quickly wrapped the napkin she had in her lap around the plate. Harry laughed at this, and Annie playfully punched him on the shoulder. Soon conversation broke out. Mrs. Weasley was badgering Bill for grandchildren, the twins were plotting their next invention, Ron and Hermione were silently arguing over S.P.E.W., Sirius, Kingsly, Lupin, Tonks, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley were talking about something beyond Harry's hearing, and he and Annie were talking about random things that flowed through their minds. As dinner finished, Mrs. Weasley levitated all the dirty dishes out, laid new dishes out, and the desserts, Treacle Tart, Gelatin, Chocolate Mousse, Cheesecake, and coffee soon floated to them. Harry and Annie shared a piece of treacle tart. They ended up having a spoon battle over the last little piece, and Annie won. Not to Harry's surprise. He flicked some whipped cream on her nose, and she returned the favor. Their faces were soon covered in white cream. They wiped off each other's faces. They leaned in for a kiss, but they were interrupted when Fred yelled 'Get a room!' and Mrs. Weasley swat his arm with a wooden spoon. Annie blushed, and Harry just kept his smile. Soon everyone cleared out of the dining room to the sitting room to chat, and to open an early Christmas Present. Mrs. Weasley passed out random presents to everyone. Harry's was from Hermione. He opened it up to find a book. _The Best Quidditch Matches of the Century: By Andrew Nicolson. _Annie's present was from Mrs. Weasley. She pulled out a dark blue sweater with a purple 'S' smack dab in the middle. She put it on and thanked Mrs. Weasley. Christmas Eve past by faster than anyone wanted it too. Lupin and Tonks left, not before being lunged at by Annie of course. Annie gave her Tonks present (which was a Light purple sweater which would match her blue hair that she liked changing.) Everyone proceeded to bed soon after everyone left.

'Goodnight Harry.' Annie whispered.

'Goodnight Annie. Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas.' She hugged him tight, and he kissed her softly on the cheek and watched her go into her and Hermione's room before entering his.

'Goodnight Hermione. Merry Christmas!' Annie hugged Hermione good night

'Merry Christmas Steph.' Annie changed into her light blue shorts, it was too hot to wear her baggy pajama pants, and went to bed, falling asleep quickly…

_The door was blown open. Annie woke up with a shock. She saw Hermione was up too. They screamed as the figure of Bellatrix Lestrange advanced on them. Annie lunged for her wand but was already intercepted with 'Expeliarmus!' and she forced Hermione and Annie out of bed, hands raised._

'_Where is he?' she demanded._

'_Who?' Annie asked. _

'_You know who I'm talking about stupid girl! __Crucio!' __Annie__ writhed in pain. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.__ The burining senstation was floating through her body. It felt like hundreds of hot knives were penetrating her body. Her clenched her fingers in sheer pain and agony. Her blood seemed to boil, and her heart rate, increasing by the very second. Her hearing and vision were practically gone. Her legs went numb, and her arms went stiff with pain. What seemed like hours of pain soon stopped. Annie's arms, and legs were worn, and stiff. Every breath she took, cracked her throat and tongue._

'_Now tell me where he is you idiot Mudbloods, or I will kill you.' She pointed her wand straight at Hermione's throat._

'_We-we don't know honestly!' _

'_LIAR! CRUCIO!' this time the curse went for Hermione. Annie cried as she heard her friend scream in pain._

'_Now, one last time tell me or I will-'Harry's figure appeared at the doorway. _

'_STOP! LEAVE THEM ALONE!' Bellatrix smirked._

'_Well well well. If it isn't Harry Potter, come to save his friends. How brave. How brave indeed.' She smirked, showing her yellow crooked teeth. 'Say your last goodbyes Potter.'_

'_Annie! I love you!' Annie tried to run to Harry. Bellatrix stopped her_

'_I love you too Harry! Please don't leave me!'_

'_AVADA KADEVERA!' a green flash flew across her eyes. She closed them, already feeling tears in formation. She opened them to find Bellatrix gone, and Harry's limp, lifeless body on the floor._

'_No!' she yelled crawling to him. She grabbed his hand. 'No! No, no, no. NO!' she was screaming in between sobs. She saw Hermione crawl over to her and grabbed her free hand. Annie's tears__ soaked Harry's shirt._

'_NO!'_

Annie woke up, covered in cold sweat. She sat up and looked at the time. It was three in the morning. _Merry Christmas._ She thought to herself. She looked over at Hermione, who was in a peaceful sleep. Annie shuddered as the sweat trickled down her face, legs, and arms. She grabbed Mrs. Weasleys sweater she gave her, slipped it on, and walked out. She closed the door behind her. She walked up to Harry's room, opened the door, and was greeted by Ron's obnoxious snores. She closed the door behind her and tip-toed over to Harry's bed. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, and baggy pajama pants. She sat next to him and poked him. Nothing. She poked him harder. That seemed to wake him up.

'Annie?' he said rubbing his eyes, and sitting up.

'Hi Harry. Sorry but I had nightmare. Could-could I sleep with you tonight?' Harry could detect the hint of nervousness in her voice. It must have been a pretty scary nightmare. He never saw Annie's face as blank and scared as he saw now.

'Sure…of course.' He scooted over smiling. She got under the covers with him.

'Thank you Harry.' She said closing her eyes. She cuddled her head in the crook of his neck, and wrapped her arm around his chest. He too closed his eyes, and held her protectively. He was playing with her hair. He loved her smooth, long, flat hair.

'What was your nightmare about?' he asked.

'You were killed.' She shuddered. He could feel her sweat on her arms. This only made him want to hold her tighter. He wanted to protect her from every bad thing in the world. Even her nightmares. About five minutes later, he was still awake, while Annie slept peacefully in his arms.

'I love you Annie.' He said, but he knew she couldn't hear him. He then drifted off into sleep.

xXx

Harry woke up early that morning, with Annie at his side. He looked at her sleep. 'She's adorable when she sleeps.' He thought. He smiled, remembering how Annie came to be in his bed. He checked the clock. 7:12. Christmas day. He decided to get up. He slowly moved Annie to the centre of the bed, carefully not to wake up his sleeping beauty. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and went to the bathroom. Soon afterwards, Ron woke up.

'What-Steph?' he stuttered, rubbing his eyes. He stared at the small figure of his best friend. He shrugged, turned over, and started snoring again. Annie stirred, and sat upright. She saw the bathroom door closed, and the light turned on. She smiled. She slowly, sleepily rolled out of the bed. Her ponytail was a mess, and her eyes were red. She stood in place to stretch when a pair of strong hands slid over her small waist.

'Morning beautiful.' Harry whispered. She turned around smiling.

'Morning.' She whispered. She slipped her hands around his neck. 'Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas, love.' He kissed her nose lightly. She smiled, and kissed him on the lips.

'Get a room.' Ron muttered. Annie laughed, and skipped to her own room to brush her teeth. Harry wacked Ron with a pillow, and walked downstairs, to wait for Annie. As she walked into her room, she found her owl with a letter clasped in its beak. She sighed and slowly walked over to Belle. She took the letter, and got her a cup of water from. She slowly opened the letter. She sighed with relief when it was just from her parents and brother. (Her brother is a muggle).

_Dear Stephanie,_

_ Merry Christmas! How is Christmas with your friends? We miss you! Nick is missing you! Even though he denies it, and enclosed is some money. We were afraid Belle is too small to carry your present. Nick is sad that you couldn't celebrate his 17__th__ birthday with him. Your dad got that job at the university and Nick is applying for colleges in America. Please write back soon! We miss you!_

_ -Mum, Dad, Nick._

She took the money out. It was 50 galleons.

'Holy shit!' Annie exclaimed. She smiled and quickly wrote back, enclosing their presents, and sent Belle off. She walked to her purse and stuffed the money in the pockets. She then walked to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and walked over to wake up Hermione.

'Mmm. Five more minutes.' She mumbled.

'No Hermione. Right now! It's Christmas.' She sat on Hermione.

'Geroff me!' she mumbled.

'No! Get your fat arse out of this bed missy!' she poked her in her ticklish spots. Hermione shrieked and got up quickly, sending Annie flying off the bad to land flat on the floor.

'Sorry Steph!' she helped her up and went into the bathroom to fix her mess of a hair. Annie laughed and left the room. As she walked downstairs, she saw Ginny. She glared at Annie who smiled gleefully at her, just to piss her off. As she skipped downstairs, she was greeted by all of the Weasleys and the rest of the Order. She walked over and sat on Harry's lap. Soon everyone was ripping open brightly wrapped packages. Annie and Harry were opening theirs with Ron and Hermione. Ginny was looking greedily through the presents for hers, and Mrs. Weasley was going around picking up pieces of wrapping paper of the ground. Annie was laughing at the annoyed faces of the twins when Mr. Weasley confiscated their Snackboxes. Suddenly, Harry touched Annie on her waist and whispered something in her ear.

'Meet me up at my bedrooms balcony after you're done. I want to give you your present in private.' She nodded and smiled as he walked away. When she looked back, she saw Hermione trying to listen in on their whispers. Annie poked her in the nose and went upstairs to her room. She jogged to her bed, knelt down, and got Harry's present. She walked out, opened the door of Harry's room, and snuck up behind him on the balcony. She set his present on the bed, and jabbed his side. He whipped around tackling her on the bed. Annie was laughing hysterically, as he tickled her.

'You wanted to see me?' she said, folding her arms, smiling as Harry's was on top of her. He got up and grabbed her hand.

'Yes I did.' He put his hand in his pocket. 'Close your eyes, and hold out your hands. She giggled, and did what she was told. He put a small fuzzy box in her hands. She opened her eyes, and opened the small box. Inside, was a heart shaped locket. She opened the inside, and it was the picture of her and Harry when they were kids, fighting in the mud. She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I love it.' She whispered.

'Look at the back.' He simply replied. She let go of the hug, and looked at the back of the locket. It had the words '_I'll love you forever, Annie.'_ engraved on the back. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

'I love you too Harry.' She softly whispered. He pulled her in a tight hug, and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled.

'Can you put it on for me?' he nodded. He clipped it together. As she turned around she kissed him on the cheek, and took his hand heading towards his bed. They sat down and she gave him his present.

'I feel like a complete idiot for giving this to you after you gave me this. But I hope it does you good' she smiled. Harry chuckled as he undid the wrapping. He smiled when he saw the cover of the broom care kit.

'Thanks Annie! I've needed this.' He hugged her.

'I'm glad you like it.' She kissed him on his lips. And at that very moment, Mrs. Weasley came in.

'Harry, Stephanie-'she gasped. Annie pulled away, blushing. 'Oh I'm sorry dears.' Mrs. Weasley was standing uncomfortably in the doorway. 'I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready.' She quickly walked out. Annie shrugged, kissed Harry on the cheek, and walked in her room to change. They all had a great breakfast. Mrs. Weasley made pancakes, waffles, and eggs of all kinds, bacon, sausage, toast, and fresh orange juice. They all spent the rest of their break relaxing at the Order. They all thought it went by too soon when they were already back at Platform 9 ¾. They said their goodbyes, and loaded themselves on the train. As they sat in their compartment, Draco Malfoy peeped his head in their compartment.

'So Potter' he started. 'I hear your dating _that _mudblood.' He spat and pointed at Annie. She rolled her eyes.

'Go away Malfoy.' Harry replied.

'Why don't you make me Potter?' Harry started to get up, but Annie stopped him and held his hand. She then got up.

'I'm sorry Draco, but your presence isn't wanted at the moment so can you please leave.' She slid the door closed, right in Malfoy's face. As she turned back to sit down, he opened the door again.

'How dare you talk to me? You filthy little-'but Annie didn't let him finish his sentence because she punched him straight in the face. He staggered backwards and fell on his back. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all laughing at Malfoy. Annie closed the door again.

'You handled that well.' Ron said.

'Well if it makes the bastard leave.' She said as he ran away. She smiled. Harry grabbed her hand.

'That makes twice he was punched in the face by a muggle-born.' Ron stated. 'He's a bloody arse.'

'Yes he is. Now can we please talk about something else? I don't want to talk about Malfoy on the way back to Hogwarts.' Hermione said, not looking up from her Transfiguration book. They all agreed and played Exploding Snap for about an hour before it got boring. Annie got up to go to the loo.

'I'll be back.' She said walking out of the compartment. As she was walking down the hall she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around

'Oh. H-Hi Seamus.'

'Hey Steph. I wanted to say that I still want to be friends too. I'm sorry that you didn't feel the same way.' He smiled. He reached out for a hug.

'Thank you Seamus.' Annie closed the hug, thankful that he didn't get mad. She pulled back.

'How was your holiday?'

'It was good. Yours?'

'Good, good. Umm I need to use the loo, so…' Annie stuttered.

'Oh sure sorry. Nice talking to you again.' He slowly walked back into his compartment with Dean, Neville, and Cormac. She shrugged and skipped into the bathroom. As she washed her hands, and corrected her out-of-place hair, she bounded out, skipping back to her compartment. She looked out the windows overlooking a beautiful landscape she knew as Britain. The overcast weather was always her favorite. Suddenly, she ran into the candy cart that came round all the compartments, sending candy falling off the edges.

'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'll help you.' She blushed furiously. She tried to ignore Harry, Ron and Hermione's giggles as they helped her. As the finished picking up the last of the fallen chocolate frogs, and fizzing Whizbees, Harry bought him and Annie some Flavor Beans. They walked back in their compartment; Annie was still blushing as Harry smiled at her.

'You are such a klutz.' She looked down, face still bright as a tomato. 'And that's one of the MANY things I LOVE about you Annie.' She looked up at him, and gently kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. They stayed that that the rest of the train-ride home. They walked over to the carriages, and entered an empty one. Annie pouted.

'I hate going back to school. It means going back to O.W.L.s.'

'Steph, O.W.L.s are not as bad as you think.' Hermione stated casually.

'Yes they are! I'm going to be tortured by you to be studying half my waking hour.' She laid her head on Harry's shoulder. She was tired.

'But studying is fun! You get to learn things that you didn't know before!' Hermione said with joy. Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione took a swing at his arm.

'Whatever you say 'Mione. Whatever you say.' She said, closing her eyes. Before they knew it, they were back at the castle gates, back inside the castle, back in the Great Hall in their school robes, eating the welcome-back feast. Annie didn't eat much. She just played with her spaghetti, and meatballs, making some sort of deformed smiley face. Harry chuckled upon seeing this. Ron however was doing the exact opposite. He was stuffing his face with way more food than he could handle at one time. That was always usual for Ron. Annie was surprised he could keep his figure so easily. Annie looked around the Hall. Some first years were being scared by Nearly-Headless Nick, Draco was scowling at her with a black eye, (this made Annie smirk.), Cho Chang was crying, no surprise, possibly over Cedric, but maybe over how she was too late to snatch Harry before Annie did. This pleased her. She looked up at the teachers table to find all teachers eating. Snape (the greasy haired git), Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, (who was always Annie's Favorite), Professor Flitwick, the shortest Hogwarts teacher ever, and Professor Trelawney were deeply immersed in conversation. Trelawney was yelling silently about 'immediate doom to a Hogwarts 5th year Gryffindor boy.' Annie chuckled. As dinner switched to dessert, then it was over everyone headed up to the dormitories that were long abandoned.


	6. The End?

_Months passed…after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries…_

Annie changed into her ducky pajamas, and went downstairs, where Harry was waiting for her. She skipped down the stairs, jumped over the couch, and plopped herself next to him.

'Hey.' He said kissing her cheek. She smiled.

'Hey.' She put a pillow in his lap, and laid her head on it, turning her whole body covering the rest of the couch (much to come first years annoyance, Annie could care less.)

'Hey…umm Annie?'

'Yes Harry?' she asked, playing with a loose string on her shorts.

'Do you think it's safe?'

'What's safe Harry?' but she already knew his answer, though she dreaded it.

'About us together. Do you think it's safe? For You?' Upon hearing this, she lifted her head up.

'Harry, I'm fine being with you. I don't see any danger.'

'But I mean think about it. Voldemort is back, and he's going to do anything he can to get to me. I don't want to have to lose you because of it.' Annie looked him straight in the eyes, cupping his face in her hands lightly.

'Nothing will happen Harry. I love you. I promise you, nothing will happen to me.' She let go of his face, staring into those emerald-like jewels.

'But I don't think it will be safe for you. Ever. Until he dies.' Harry replied, returning his gaze to hers.

'Harry. I _want_ to stay with you. I don't care if it's-'

'But I do!' he yelled, and the rest of the common room fled as the conversation heated up. He stood up and Annie stood up with him.

'Harry! Please calm down. I'm going to be fine.'

'No you're not! He destroyed everyone that I love Annie! And he won't stop until I'm alone!'

'Than I won't let you be alone! Harry I'm not going to back down to him! If he decides to come and kill me, let him! I'm not going to be a coward and leave my love for the sake of my safety.' Annie felt tears swell up in her eyes. 'Harry, I'm not giving up over fear.'

'But Annie, I want to keep you as safe as much as I'm able to. I've been stupid to let us get too close.' Annie was dripping tears now.

'So all the years we have been spending together have been a mistake?' she stuttered.

'No- Annie I didn't mean it like that.' She closed her eyes.

'Then what do you mean?'

'I mean that he will try to kill everyone I know and love! I would die before I have to see you die on my account!

'I don't care Harry! I love you and I'm not going to let that go!'

'I don't want to either Annie! But it's too risky!'

'You are doing this all for yourself! I _WANT_ to stay with you Harry! If you were just going to leave me, why did you fill my head with thoughts of love and hope? Why did you give me this?' she thrust the locket aggressively forward.

'Annie, I didn't think at the time. I didn't mean to. '

'No.' she whispered. 'That's exactly what you did. If you want to throw away all we have had and what we could fine!' she tore off his necklace and threw it on the floor. 'It ends here tonight.' She said. And she walked up the stairs, stopping at the top. 'I love you Harry. But I knew this relationship was imaginary from the beginning.' She whispered, and disappeared into her dorm. Annie slammed the door shut, and leaned against it, falling to the floor, and finally sobbing her heart out. She knew it. She knew it from the beginning. It was always too good to be true.


	7. Anywhere

Haha, you guys are so sweet. I was gonna stop it at chap. six, but your guys are so encouraging. I didn't think it was that good!  
Thanks for your reviews! Thanks to you guys,..

IMAGINARY IS BACK IN ACTION!

Btw, the song in the beginning is really good. If you listen to it whilst reading, you might get the same emotion I get when reading (:

* * *

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now  
Evanescence-Anywhere

Annie woke the next morning in her bed, having no recollection of having got there. Her eyes felt crusty, her face was hot, and her hair was sticking to her face. It took almost a minute for her to retain full consciousness. She sat upright, looked at the time, which read ten in the morning, and got out of bed to stretch. As she lifted her arms up, she remembered the events from the night before. The fight. The yelling. The locket. Annie reached up to her neck only to find a vacant space occupying it.

She had gotten so used to holding it when she felt lonely, upset, or scared. But now it's gone. Who knows where it went. It could have fallen in the fire for all she knew. Harry could have picked it up in her leaving wake. (She hoped for the second). As much as she wanted to cry, Annie held back the tears that were burning in the back of her eyes. She shed enough of those last night. With one more sniff of defiance toward her emotions, she strode into the girls bathroom.

xXx

Harry sat on his bed, in pajamas, absolutely hating himself. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, and his hair was messy from the many ruffles and shakes it gets daily. How could he be so stupid as to let one of the only things that mattered in his life go? How could he have hurt her like this? He tried many times to convince himself that it was for the best, but no matter how many times he told himself that, the image of her throwing down the locket played in his head in slow motion. He never felt this empty before. He looked at the locket on his nightstand. It looked lost, like it longed to be on the neck of the one which it belonged to. He brought a shaky hand towards it, picked it up, and opened it, looking at the picture with amusement. He chuckled a little at the memory…how real it seemed….

"HARRY?" yelled the familiar voice of Ron Weasley. Harry zipped his head around at lightning speed

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered, for his voice was rough and gritty.

"You alright mate? You seemed really spaced out." Harry nodded, not really wanting to strain his voice further. Harry decided to get dressed, and grabbed some clothes and closed the curtains around his four poster.

xXx

As Annie emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed, she put on her dirty converse, and left the dorm. She didn't bother going to breakfast; she wasn't hungry. She trotted down to the Black Lake, and sat under a tree. She leaned her back up against the trunk, and let her legs out in front of her, and just relaxed. She tried to clear her mind. Of Harry…of last night…of her missing locket. Truth be told, no matter how many mixed feelings she had about Harry, there was no denying that she missed it. It was her sense of comfort for her when he wasn't around. Now her only comforts have been taken from her.

Annie looked up at the sky with a sigh. She saw an owl (who looked like Belle) circle the girls tower holding a parcel. Annie tilted her head with curiosity. She reached her fingers up to her mouth, and whistled. Belle then came zooming at her. Belle landed on the ground next to her. She was holding that mornings edition of 'The Daily Prophet'. Annie smiled slightly and scratched belle on the head. She then took the Prophet in her hands, and unrolled it. The title was one that shocked her beyond her belief.

_**DARK MARK OVER LOCAL MUGGLE HOME**_

**In the small muggle town of Surrey, the home of Vanessa and Kevin Harris was raided in the dark hours of night. Neighbors called the authorities to find the Dark Mark over the house, and the Muggle ministry contacted the Ministry Of Magic. The muggle memories were modified. The home was trashed, and the bodies of the two were found in the living room. There are no witnesses to testify to the event. It is understood, that the two have a son, Nicholas (currently nineteen, and muggle) and a daughter that attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is not known if the daughter (cont. on pg 6)**

Annie dropped the paper in complete shock. Her mouth went dry, and her face started to cringe in pain. She let out a cry of sadness and hurt. She picked up the paper, and started ripping it up into pieces. She kept ripping and ripping and ripping.

"NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She started crying loudly in her lap.

xXx

Harry entered the Great Hall after changing and joined Hermione and Ron. He wondered if Hermione knew. He hadn't told Ron yet.

"Where's steph?" Ron asked.

"She's asleep." answered Hermione. "I found her on the floor last night crying. I don't know why" Harry said nothing, and just looked down at his empty plate, trying to focus on not being too obvious.

"…it is Harry?" he heard the last of Hermione's sentence finish.

"Sorry?"

"I said what do you think it is? You were with her last." Harry just shrugged. Hermione didn't continue pressing him further, and they were overcome by an awkward silence.

Soon, the Great Hall flooded with owls bringing in news, letters, and parcels to their occupants. Hedwig arrived with Harry's Prophet, and Pig delivered some sweets to Ron. Harry opened the Prophet and his heart stopped at the front story.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Harry just ran out of the hall, at top speed. Hermione, completely perplexed, read the first sentence of the article, and her eyes widened in fear, and shock.

xXx

Annie stood at the edge of the Black Lake with tears streaming down her face, with no sign of stopping. Her heart was beating very slowly, and her brain was telling her to do something…something Annie never would have thought of doing before. She watched as the waves splashed on at the edge of her shoes. The sun was almost completely blocked by clouds, and the lake was looking inviting and welcoming. It seemed to be persuading her, that this would be a good choice. That she wouldn't regret it later. She would be at peace. Of course, having a watery grave would be the best way to go if you could choose right? And she was done with the pain.

She was empty. Too much happened in too little time. Everything that she held dear was gone. No one would care. Everyone that would care was now gone. The trauma that she had just experienced was too much for her to handle. It seemed like just one thing after another. She couldn't wait around for another event like these to make her finally have enough. She made up her mind.

Annie threw off her shoes, and her socks. She took off her jacket, and her pants. It was a chilly day, but she didn't care. Now, all that was covering her was a tank top, bra, and underwear. She took a slow step into the water, letting the chilly sensation of the cold water send chills up her body. She drew a steady breath, and continued, not letting the logical part of herself counteract with what she was doing. Each step she took, her life seemed to be flashing before her eyes.

Her first bike…

She was now knee deep in the water.

Her a talent show she performed in at her muggle school…

She was waist deep.

Her Hogwarts letter…meeting Harry…

Shoulders…

Her adventures with the trio…

Treading water now.

Harry admitting her love for her…

She was now swimming forward, tiring herself out.

Their first date…

Her arms became weak, and limp. Suddenly, she thought she could hear a yelling in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat, but she continued on.

Their breakup…

She was now letting herself sink under the cold, light water.

The newspaper this morning…

Now she was sinking. No going back now. Annie stared up as she fell, deep into the Black water. She saw the ripples of light on water on the surface move and sway in bliss. This moment was none like she experienced. Everything seemed to stop. The beauty of the underwater world became clear to her. Soon, her lungs were slowly filling with water; she could feel it. Her heart was beating fast with pain, and urgency. But Annie didn't care. She waited, and then…

The darkness overcame her.


	8. This Isn't Right

_Sorry it took a while...kinda busy. But don't worry... and sorry if the story is takin a sort of cliche turn...i know what will come..and sorry if its a little short..._

_DISCLAIMER: Nooooo!_

_

* * *

_

_Sunlight…_

She opened her eyes to be greeted by blinding sunlight in her eyes. She blinked in pain as the sun's rays penetrated her comfort zone. She felt…warm. She was lying on her back, on a feathery bed.

_This isn't right._

Annie should be dead. She was! All she remembered was the last glimpses of life that was submersed in the Black Lake. As her eyes adjusted to the bright room, she understood that it was the hospital wing. All other beds were empty except for hers. The shock of her being alive weighed heavily on her chest, and her breath became wheezy. She started to panic, but she took deep breaths, and sat upright. Annie looked around and saw Harry, and Hermione sleeping uncomfortably, and awkwardly on two chairs. This made Annie chuckle. Apparently Hermione is a very light sleeper, so she woke up at Annie's intake of air.

"STEPHANIE! YOU'RE ALRIGHT! OH MY GOODNESS!" she flung herself at Annie, who gave an "Oof!"

"Hermione can't-breathe-"she choked.

"Oh right sorry." she let go. Then…"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" she yelled again. Annie didn't know this, but Harry wasn't sleeping, but wide awake.

"Hermione-"  
"I mean COME ON STEPH-"

"Hermione!"  
"YOU ALMOST _**DIED!**_"  
"Hermione!" Annie yelled. Hermione shut up quickly, and stood in place, fuming.

"I-I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Steph, look. I'm sorry about your parents. I really am." Much to Annie's gratefulness, Hermione softened her tone. "But this isn't the right thing to do." She sat down.

"It's not just that Hermione. If it was, I wouldn't be in this situation right now." Hermione didn't ask to go on, just looked at her, waiting for her to tell.

"Harry broke up with me last night. He told me that it wasn't safe to be with him and that…h-he wish he'd never spent so much time with me. I tried to convince him otherwise but…" she stopped, and looked at Hermione with sorry eyes. Hermione sighed, and hugged her; softer this time. Annie held on to her friend tight. Annie looked over Hermione's shoulder, and saw Harry sitting up awake. She blushed, and looked away as Hermione let go of the hug, and Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Oh good Stephanie! You're awake. How do you feel?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Alright." Annie said with a cracked voice.

"You were out for a while. You can leave once you take this Pepper-Up potion. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, I need you to leave now. Visiting hours are over." they nodded, and bid their goodbyes, and left. Madam Pomfrey handed Annie the Pepper-Up, and sat in one of the wooden chairs. Annie chugged the potion. She hated the taste of rotten tomatoes and old socks. Or that's what it tasted like to her.

"Stephanie. What happened?" she had sorrow, and pity in her voice. Annie took a deep breath and sat upright, telling her about her parents.

"I just couldn't take it." She finished bluntly.

"I'm sorry about your parents dear." She patted Annie's hand upon saying this.

"Thanks...Umm how- how did I end up here? I don't recall waking up or anything."

"Mr Potter brought you in here, soaking wet! He said that you tried to…well…that you almost drowned. You've been out for about two days. He hasn't left your side since." She smiled, and shook her head slightly. Annie seemed shocked to hear this.

"Miss Harris," said madam Pomfrey. "We here at Hogwarts have a support group for this kind of thing."

"Like therapy?"

"Almost. A group of a few students who have tried to…well who are depressed get together three times a week to talk about their feelings." Annie knew where she was going with this… "I think you should join. It would be a nice opportunity to meet new friends, and I think it will be healthy for you. What do you think?"

* * *

CLIFFY.


	9. Dumbfounded

Updates...

Thank you ALL for reviewing! it means alottt(:

Disclaimer:NOOO!

* * *

"Err…" Annie replied. "I-I don't know. I'll have to think on it…" she trailed off. Madam Pomfrey nodded, got up and left. Annie sighed, and lay back down. She was exhausted (thankfully) and soon floated off to a peaceful sleep

.xXx.

Nicholas Harris was sitting in his father's office, looking over his parent's death certificates. His eyes were red, and it was hard to concentrate. But being a guy, he quickly shrugged off this feeling. The papers stated that the deaths were "unknown; presumed natural". But he knew the truth.

They were murdered, by Death Eaters. His younger sister educated him on Death Eaters the year before, and was also informed of a so called "Dark Lord Voldemort" returning. Nick was ignorant. He didn't think that this Dark Lord and his followers would actually affect his life. The only connection was his sister. But he can't go blaming her; it isn't her fault.

Suddenly, Nick was surprised to hear the doorbell ring. He shot out of his chair, and almost ran to the door. As he opened, he saw a balding man who looked in his mid fifties, and was wearing a black suit. He had a grim expression on his face, and held a brief case.

"Hello there. My name is Dick Reynolds. I work for the Ministry. (A/N: MUGGLE Ministry. Not MOM) You must be Nicholas?" he inquired.

"Umm…yeah. Yeah that's me...Err, how can I help you Mr. Reynolds?"

"I'm here to inform you about your parent's belongings. May I come in?"

"Oh yeah sure." Nick stepped aside and let the stranger in. "Tea?"

"No thank you." The man sat on a nearby couch, and grunted as he sat. Nick sat on seat across from him. "First, I'm very sorry about your parents, son. It is a grave loss." Nick bid his thanks, but had a hard time believing his consolations were sincere. They sounded rehearsed, and like they had been given many times before.

"Now, your parents haven't left a will. So I'm sorry to say that the bank will have to take the house, and the car." Nick had a lump in his throat. Great, now where will he and his little sister go?

"How old are you boy?" He asked.

"I'm nineteen sir." The Mr. Reynolds gave a thin, but knowing smile.

"Now, I understand you have a younger sister. She is fourteen correct? Well, if you would like, you can adopt her." Nick gave a relived expression. "If you don't she will most likely have to go to a local orphanage, seeing how she is not of legal adult age." Nick sighed.

"I have the adoption papers here." He then pulled out a couple of forms from his case. Nick nodded quickly. "Are you sure son? This is a big commitment." Nick didn't need to think twice about giving his _sister _a home. What kind of question is that?

"_This guy is an arse"_ Nick thought. He quickly signed all the blank spaces he needed to, and skimmed it over quickly. He then handed the forms to Mr. Reynolds.

"Where is your sister?" he inquired.

"She goes to boarding school." Nick briefly answered. The man nodded, and he droned on about some other business.

.xXx.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Common Room in an awkward silence. This was not common among them; they were usually comfortable around each other all the time. Hermione was debating in her head. She desperately wanted to know why Harry broke up with Stephanie.

"**But it wasn't my place, or business**."

"_But if it caused Steph to attempt suicide_…"

"**But it was just a contributing factor! Her parents…"**

"_But Steph even said that if it wasn't for Harry, she would be with us, not lying in the hospital wing." _

"**I can't snoop in others business! Even if it is my best friend!"**

"_Just ask…!"_

"Harry?" Hermione said, completely ignoring her conscious's battles.

"Yeah?" He replied, seeming far away.

"Why did you break up with Steph?"

No Answer.

"Harry-"

"Look Hermione, it's not any of your business, and I don't want to talk about it." He snapped. Hermione was taken aback by his rudeness, and quieted herself quickly. Ron rubbed her back, and sighed.

The day passed quickly with no interesting events. Everyone was finishing O.W.L.s and everything was turning back to normal. School would be ending in two months, and that excitement buzzed around all of Hogwarts. It was dinnertime, and everyone was enjoying the evenings feast. All but four…

Harry, Hermione and Ron were greeted by Awkward Silence again, and they didn't speak a word to each other after the common room. They just sat in silence, eating their dinner.

Suddenly, the Great Hall doors swung open, and Annie strode inside, not being fazed by the hundreds of faces staring at her. She looked at the Golden Trio, and sat next to Hermione. She didn't say a word, and she started putting food on her plate. Hermione looked at Harry, who was just playing with his food.

"How are you feeling, Steph?" she asked, deciding to break the awkward silence, as Ron shoveled food into his gob.

"Better.", was her short answer. "Thank you for your concern Hermione, but I don't think it's really necessary." Hermione was taken aback.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because, my health is out of your hands, and frankly, none of your concern." was her blunt retort.

"Well…sorry for caring." Hermione muttered. Annie rolled her eyes.

"No need to be rude." Harry murmured. Annie looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"I don't need your opinion _Potter_." Annie growled.

"Well too freaking bad _Harris,_ because I can say whatever I want to."

"Well no one asked you!" she almost yelled, making some other Gryffindors look their way. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well you don't have to act like a freaking bitch to Hermione, when she didn't even do anything wrong."

"I am not a freaking bitch. God…you just don't get it, do you?" she said darkly.

"Yeah I do if you forgot-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" she yelled, standing up. The whole Hall looked up in amazement at her and witnessed what happened next.

"YES I DO! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE ON THIS PLANET HARRIS!" Harry stood up as well. Annie opened her mouth to say something, but instead, got out of her seat, took a handful of mashed potatoes, and flung it in Harry's face.

"I NEVER _**EVER**_ WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU'RE A DESPICABLE BASTARD, AND YOU NEVER THINK OF ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!" as Harry wiped of the potatoes he said,

"I saved your life, remember?" Harry said lower, but so most people could hear.

"I didn't want to be saved." She said darkly, and stormed out of the Hall.

The Hall looked at the famous Harry Potter, as he stood there, dumbfounded, and covered in mashed potatoes.


	10. Replaced

Hey guys. I just wanna say...Sorry, because I know this is a more independant Chapie for Annie, and I know i steered away from The Golden Trio a bit. I just want Annie to be a little more self reliant, and independant. But don't worry; the tio will be back soon!

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing.

PS: I have a friend on FF, and I have a story to reccommend to anyone who likes Sirius/OC fics. Her names is LemonoftheAsylum, and her story is called "Apology". Thanks!

Disclaimer: uhh...i wish...

* * *

Annie ran up to her dorm, making a loud thud against the hard granite floor. She opened the door, slammed it shut, and put a locking-charm on it. She leaned her back up against the door, and let out a long deep sigh, mulling over what just went down at dinner. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down, and trying to eliminate the feeling of wanting to desperately break something.

Silence was broken when she heard a small owl squeak. She looked up and saw a small barn owl perched in the open window. It had a letter clasped in its closed beak. Annie walked over and grabbed the letter, and opened it.

_Steph…_

_Hey, it's Nick. A lot has happened since Mom and Dad passed. They left no will, and the bank took the house, and the dealership took the car. You know that I applied for college in the States, but I cancelled them. And…that I adopted you. If I hadn't, you would have gone to an orphanage. I'm so sorry that you had to learn this from a letter. Schools almost over for you, so I'll see you soon. _

_Nick_

Annie sighed, and threw the letter on the bed. She walked up to the window and sat on the ledge, and let her feet hang off the edge. She sat there, looking at the stars, watching rustles in the Forbidden Forest, and stared at the Lakes ripples.

"Why me?" she asked herself.

.xXx.

The next day, a Monday, Annie walked to her first class; double Potions with Ravenclaw. As she stepped through the dark doorway to the classroom, she felt the familiar chill up her spine. She looked out for any empty seats, but found almost none. There was only one desk open, so she fast walked to it. She set her bag down, and sat on the stool.

Snape came out of his office, and students all stopped socializing, and sat down. Still, no one sat next to Annie. She could feel the stares penetrating her being. She had hoped that everyone forgot about last night, but her wishes were ignored, as usual. She just sat there, staring at the grease ball in utter hatred, and disdain.

"Welcome class. Potter, what are you doing standing there like a moron? Sit down!" Snape barked. Annie didn't dare look behind her, but she desperately hoped that there would be another empty seat.

But, again, her wishes were ignored, and he sat next to her.

Annie just stared at the professor and didn't acknowledge Harry's presence. He seemed to do the same.

"Today class, we will be brewing a simple, but challenging and advanced N.E.W.T level potion; Veritaserum. Instructions are on the board, ingredients in the cupboard. This is a partner assignment. It will be graded on a team effort. You may begin." Annie scowled at the teacher. He saw last night what went down, and he decided to torture

Them both. "_The slimy git" _she thought. Snape curled and an unnerving smile.

Annie bent down to retrieve her cauldron and utensils when Harry left quickly to get ingredients. She lit the fire, and set her cauldron on the flame. Harry returned with some ingredients, and Annie read the first step on the board.

_Pour one cup of Dragons blood in, at 250 degrees_

Annie did as the board said, and stirred the blood counterclockwise for two minutes. Then she let Harry take over. She watched as he added the Spine of Lionfish. She couldn't deny; she loved him still. She missed him as well. She knew it in her heart, but her brain wouldn't let her admit it.

As for Harry, he felt the same thing. He couldn't blame her for her attitude, but his temper got a hold of him. As he stirred he thought about apologizing. Should he? Yeah…but she was being rude and bitchy. But two wrongs don't make a right….

"Potter? You alright?" said Annie giving him a weird, but slightly concerned look.

"Err…fine. Yeah great. Uhh…did you add the Belladonna flower essence yet?" she nodded, and he reached for his book, and suddenly, he knocked over the leftover dragon blood on Annie. She stood up, and gasped slightly. Harry stood up almost immediately.

"Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry! Err…sorry…Steph." He grabbed a rag, and handed it to her.

"It's alright…burns a little. Well, it is Dragons blood…." She wiped her skirt and robe with the rag. Harry's face was reddening more and more by the second.

"I'm really sorry…" he apologized again.

"It's fine." She finished cleaning up, and they went back to their potion. About thirty minutes later, they finished up. Annie filled her vile with Veritaserum, and took it up to Snape. Harry got an idea. He quickly grabbed an extra vile from his bag, filled it with Veritaserum, and shoved it in his pocket.

.xXx.

The day soon faded into the afternoon. Annie was walking to the hospital wing to go to that support group she was told about. She took a deep breath, and opened the door. She saw three girls, and four boys sitting in a circle, and an older looking lady with a clipboard sitting at the end.

"Hello there," she said. "Are you Stephanie?" Annie nodded. "Well, don't be shy, come on in!" she said cheerfully. Annie did as she was told and sat down.

"My name is Sandra Nottingham. But you can call me by my first name." she smiled. "Now why don't you tell us about yourself Steph?" Annie hesitated a bit, but she started talking.

"My name is Stephanie, but I like being called Annie. M-my parents died recently…" she trailed off.

"It's alright Steph." A girl next to her patted her shoulder. "I'm Sydney, you can call me Syd. She smiled at Annie. Syd was blond, had a very skinny frame, and seemed pretty average height. She was very gorgeous. She had all the right curves in all the right places; she seemed very happy with life, and very outgoing and funny. Why could she possibly be here?

"Why don't you tell her why you're here Sydney?" Sandra asked. Syd nodded.

"Well, I'm 16, in my sixth year at Hogwarts, and I'm in Ravenclaw. But the reason I am _here_ in this support group is because I was sexually abused as a child by my father, and it still haunts me to this day." Annie heart dropped. How could a person as nice as her be abused like this? Annie listened closely to her peers. She felt so…close to these people. After the session was over…

"Hey Steph, these are my closest friends. Lucy and Marcus." Syd said cheerfully, as other people left. Annie shook hands with them. Lucy was a brunette, and a little shorter than Syd, and very shy, so she didn't say anything. "Luce doesn't talk much though, but she's in Gryffindor…And this is Marcus!" she said.

"Hey Steph! I'm Marcus. I'm in Hufflepuff." He said, very happy and full of life. Annie later found out that Marcus was gay, not that she minded at all though.

She was particularly close to Syd, Lucy, and Marcus. Annie thought she found some understanding friends.

.xXx.

Hermione was sitting in her dorm alone, reading. Never in all her life could a book be boring to Hermione Jean Granger. Anything educational could easily entertain and provide some comfort to her. But being the know-it-all wasn't a priority as it should be right now. Her best friend is no longer talking to her and it's just like with her and Ron, with Harry and Steph. Harry isn't the same. He's being quiet and reserved, and just not talking to her.

"I need to set things right." She threw her book down hastily after long minutes trying to stay focused, and walked out of the dorm. First she checked the Hall. Nope. The bathroom? Nope. Transfiguration Courtyard? Nope. Wait! Is that her, sitting with other people? It is…

Hermione didn't know who these people were. There was Steph, a blond girl, a brunette, and a guy. Steph was laughing and so were everyone else. (Except for the brunette) She looked…happy. Hermione watched intently from a stone bench. "That should be us…" she thought, as tears formed in her eyes.

Hermione sat there until the group dispeerssed. The blond walked off with the boy, and the brunette went on her own way, as did Steph. As she walked off, Hermione followed, and caught up with her.

"Steph!" Hermione yelled, and she turned around.

"Hey Hermione…what's up?" she said.

"Oh…umm who were those people you were sitting with?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh...Err…there my...friends…" she trailed off.

"Steph, what's going on? You barley talk to us anymore, it seems like you are trying to avoid us. Especially Harry." Steph flinched at the name.

"Hermione, I'm not trying to avoid you. It's just…that…some things changed. It's time for me to…move on."

"Move on? Stephanie, you're my _best friend_, I can't just move on! Things have changed so much. Why can't it be the way it was? Why do you have to move on?"

"I just can't stand it Hermione. It's too much pressure! I miss you so, so much, but what me and Harry had…it's over."

"But Steph…does that mean we can't be friends?" Steph shook her head.

"Of course not, Hermione. I still love you, but I just needed some friends who…understand."

"So your replacing us?" Hermione said with spite.

"No Hermione! Of course not" Hermione shook her head.

"Forget it. I got to go." Hermione spat, and walked away. Stephanie stood there…emotions all a blur.


	11. A Memory

**_Hello my pretties. First off, I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for sticking with this story, even through its like, 5 month hiatus. I feel terrible for making you guys wait so I shall stop my rambling and get to the story._**

**_:) This chap is kindof a in betweeennn chap. Next one up prolly by Wednesday.I worked on it for like 3 days. Hope you liiikkeee itt!_**

**_I love you all so fucking much_**

* * *

Annie burst into Myrtle's bathroom, her eyes stinging with tears waiting for release. She didn't know what to think. She felt like she lost her best friend, and she felt ever so guilty. On the other hand, she didn't feel _obliged_ to stay friends with them. What with Harry and how awkward it is for her to be with them.

"Who is it?" Annie heard a screech from behind her. She was startled a little, but she sighed indifferently upon seeing Myrtle's floating figure.

"Just me." Annie replied annoyingly.

"Well, look whose got an attitude?" Myrtle crossed her arms and sulked.

"Not now Myrtle." she sat at the base of the sink.

"Well Stephanie, I see no reason for you to be hasty." Myrtle said before flying into her stall. Annie could care less if she hurt the 'feelings' of a ghost. Why should she care?

Its only Myrtle.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I walked into my dorm fighting back tears. I cannot believe I just told my _best friend_ off. I felt so terrible. She was one of my only true friends and I rejected her instead of being there for her when she needed me. But then again, she rejected us. Its not my fault. Again, I didn't have to lash out on her like that. How is she ever going to forgive me? In all honesty, I feel like the worst friend ever.

I sat on my bed and saw a picture of us in our third year. It was the end of the year and it was of us laughing at Ron's failed attempt to ride on Buckbeak. I saw him struggling in the background and recalled on the silly memory...

_Us four were going to say goodbye to Hagrid and Buckbeak until next school year. As we walked towards his hut, Ron was down about something. As it turns out, we had all successfully ridden Buckbeak, except for Ron. _

_"Don't be so down Ron; you have next year to learn!" Steph said laughing. _

_"But still! I feel like a loser. You guys have all done it! And everyone else has at least touched him. He hates me!" Ron replied._

_"If it makes you feel any better, we could ask Hagrid for one last minute lesson? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I said, trying to cheer him up. It seemed to work, because the next thing I knew, Ron was giddy and excited to see Hagrid for the last time of the school year. We all hurried up to get there and we finally did. Hagrid was already outside, planting seeds for the upcoming year._

_" 'Ello there. Come ter say goodbye, now?" He said in a bittersweet manner._

_"Well actually, I was wondering if I could have a last minute lesson about Buckbeak..." Ron started._

_"Hmm?" Hagrid said, in a more pleased tone._

_"Could I learn to ride him? Please Hagrid!" Ron begged. Hagrid chuckled deeply._

_"Oh, of course you can! Anythin' fer you four. Come along then." He lead us to Beaky and he simply skwaked when he saw us._

_"Now, you remember the lesson; bow slowly." Ron gulped and bowed about eight feet away from Beaky. He cocked his head to the side, gave a slight squeak, and bowed back. Hagrid laughed and the rest of us cheered Ron on silently, as to not alert Buckbeack._

_"Excellent Ron. Now, you can go on an touch 'em." Ron nodded and slowly approached Buckbeak. He was very timid, but determined to do it. He reached Buckbeack and, with a shaky hand, lightly stroked Beaky's neck. I smiled and so did Steph and Harry. Ron even chuckled a bit._

_"Good, good. Now you can ride 'em!" He got up, made a gruff sound picking Ron off the ground, and plopped him on beaky. He squaked rather loudly and shook his head. "Be careful now. Hang on tight, and don't be scared he'll take care of ya' well!" _

_"Uhh... Hagrid? Maybe this isn't such a great idea..." Ron said, but it was in vain. Hagrid slapped Buckbeak hard on the rear and the large beast stood on his hind legs and started running. Ron was screaming and yelling the whole time. As buckbeak finished his running start and leaped off the ground, Ron yelled,_

_"OOHH SHHHIITTTT!" Steph and I were shocked, but doubled over in laughter as we could still hear Ron's screams and curses in the air. Harry laughed with us, and Hagrid chuckled deeply. Suddenly, the trees above us were rustling violently and a murder of crows fled the branches screeching. Within seconds later, Beaky came down, a mouth full of crow, and covered in black feathers. Ron on the other hand, was whimpering and his face had scratches and his hair was riddled with leafs and twigs. Hagrid lifted Ron up from Beaky and set him down. He just walked towards us. I(trying to hold back giggles) asked,_

_"Ron? Are you quite alright?" Steph snorted, also holding back laughter._

_"I would like to go home now." Ron said, staring straight ahead of him._

I put down the photograph and sighed. So much has changed since then.

* * *

Annie walked down the Transfiguration courtyard to Dumbledore's office. Her parent's funeral was in two days, and the kind Headmaster let her go home for a week. She was on her way when a familiar pair of emerald eyes met hers. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Their eyes stayed locked firmly in place as they walked by each other. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes stayed locked with his electric green ones. She felt as if her life with Harry was flashing before her eyes. All of the good times and the bad times played in her head.

As for Harry, he saw pure _pain_ in her eyes. Suffering and pain was overwhelming her and her ability to cope. Even though they haven't talked, he could still read her like a book. The radiance in her being was gone. Replaced by anguish. Even her eye color was diminished. He missed her dearly. He was just too stubborn to admit it. He missed most of all, her smile. Especially when _he_ was the reason behind her smile. But all that was gone now. Lost...

They passed each other, and Annie looked back. Her heart broke a little more when she saw that he didn't look back too.

* * *

Annie recited the password Dumbledore gave her earlier and she soon found herself in front of his office door. She opened the door and Dumbledore was waiting for her at his desk. "Hello professor." she greeted with a fake smile.

"Hello Stephanie. How are you?" he asked, getting up from his chair. She sighed.

"I've been better, thats for sure." She shrugged. Dumbledore nodded, and beckoned her to his fireplace.

"Now, what you do is Floo to the fireplace at Flourish and Blotts. From there, I assume you know where to go." She nodded. "My condolences." He pat her shoulder, and Annie nodded.

"Thank you." Dumbledore stepped back as she grabbed a handful of the powder, stepped into the fireplace, and recited,

"Diagon Alley." and she was away in flames. She felt the sickening feeling of nausea and dizziness. But as soon as it came, it stopped. She opened her eyes to find herself in the thriving bookstore and stepped out of the fireplace. She had to push her way through the customers, but she managed without much trouble. She exited the store to find the even more bustling marketplace of Diagon Alley. The exit was in the opposite direction to where she needed to go, which frustrated her further. Pushing through hoards of people isn't as easy as it looks.

She finally made it out and left the place with a sigh. Annie then entered the back of the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was rank and quite disgusting in Annie's eyes, so she hurried out of there. As she opened the door, she saw the familiar figure of Nicholas Harris standing in front of the door, just a few feet away from it. He smiled and Annie ran into her brothers open arms. He hugged her tight and she buried her face into his shirt.

"I missed you Steph." Nick greeted with a shaky voice. Annie could feel her eyes sting.

"I missed you too, Nick."


	12. Scream

**Haha now what you've all been waiting for.. an ANRGY chapter lol. Jaykay. But seriously. Annie gets a little freaky in this chapter. o.o HAha but I love her anyways.**

**Love Tokio Hotel btw ^^**

* * *

**SCREAM 'til you feel it  
SCREAM 'til you believe it  
SCREAM and when it hurts you  
SCREAM it out loud  
NO 'cause you feel it **  
**NO 'cause you believe it **  
**NO and when it hurts you **  
**SCREAM it out loud **  
**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! **  
**Scream it out loud**  
Tokio Hotel~Scream

Annie and Nick drove in his car in silence. She just stood out in front of her, watching the streets in front of her come and go. Nick seemed to be doing the same. But he decided to break this painful silence.

"How's school?" he asked. Annie looked at him.

"Terrible. How about you? What schools are you applying to?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"I stopped applying." He said. Annie looked at him.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because. I have responsibilities now. I need a job, i need to be there for you…"

"Nick, I'll be fine! I can spend summers alone."

"No. I don't want you to." He said firmly. "I won't leave my baby sister alone at _that house_ ever."

"Nick, it's not about that! I can take care of myself. Its only summers and I'm almost 16!" she protested. "I can defend myself if something like that ever happens."

"I don't care. I don't feel comfortable letting you go to school, let alone spending your whole summer by yourself!" He fought back.

"What if I don't have to be alone? I have friends that can take me in-"she paused and looked away. Nick sighed.

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about it right now anyway. Let's just get home and relax. Today was rough." Annie just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Harry sat in the common room staring out the window. She was always on his mind. It was so hard to concentrate on _anything_. He was so distracted. He missed her and detested himself for hurting her. She was really all he had left. Sure, there were Ron and Hermione, but he was closest to her. She knew everything about him and he knew everything about her. It was like a piece of him was missing. As for the locket? He kept it with him in his pocket all the time.

When he saw her in the hall today, the hurt in her eyes shown brighter than she did. There was no glimmer or shine in those pools of chocolate. Just emptiness and pain. And to know that he caused some of it felt like the weight of a thousand Crucios on him. But he didn't deserve to feel that way, the heartless bastard.

Suddenly, he heard the portrait door open. He saw Hermione walk towards him.

"Harry." She said sitting next to him.

"Yeah?" he asked, with a sigh.

"We have to do something about Stephanie." She said. Harry looked at her questioningly. "I mean, I miss her a lot. She found new friends and because of you she feels like she can't be our friend." Hermione said in a panic.

"S-she said that?" Harry asked painfully. Hermione nodded.

"Something like that. Not that I blame her…" Harry glared at her and Hermione shrunk back. "Anyway, can you please make peace with her? I don't expect her to completely forgive you but maybe things can return to normal."

"Hermione, things aren't simply going to return to normal by just a few apologies or confrontations." He replied.

"Well, it's worth a try. I miss her." Hermione stood up. "And I know you miss her more than anything." She said before leaving him. Harry just shook his head and returned to his view of the outside world.

* * *

The next day was the funeral. Annie wore a simple black dress and flats. She and Nick greeted family and friends and even some relatives that they've never met before. When it started, Annie didn't shed a tear. Not when her parents coffins were brought up, not when she heard everyone behind her bawling their eyes out. All her tears left her already. She didn't feel anything at all. She felt numb.

Nick went up for his eulogy. Annie noticed he had trouble speaking. But he continued on all the same. She heard her names a few times, some old memories that made the audience laugh (which she didn't laugh at), and Nick's last goodbye to his parents. It was an open-coffin ceremony so everyone could have their last goodbye. Nick and Annie went first. Annie first went to her father and laid a rose in his coffin. Then her mother.

She speculated for a minute. Her mother never really understood her daughter, and not just as a witch. It often seemed like she favored Nick over her daughter. But she did love her nonetheless. She was her mother after all. Everyone loves their mum, no matter what. Annie laid a rose in her coffin, and stepped down. She took her seat at the first pew with Nick and watched as everyone said goodbye.

She heard Nick crying next to him. Annie put her arm around her brother's broad shoulders as he cried into her shoulder. It was overwhelming; she even felt her eyes burn a little. But she held strong, determined not to let herself cry. She cried too much. She had to be strong for Nick.

The next few days went by slow and quiet. Some neighbors and relatives stopped by with food and flowers. Others just left sympathy cards in the mailbox. None of these items meant anything to Annie. Food and flowers wouldn't bring her parents back.

Her and Nick were in the living room.

"Steph?" he asked. She looked up.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I want you going to that school anymore." He said, not looking at her. She widened her eyes.

"What? WHY?" she asked.

"Because! I think it's too dangerous for you to continue on there after what happened. And I know it's not just here. I read that wizard news-paper. You think I don't know what goes on? Disappearances, murders…"

"But Nick I can take care of myself! And Hogwarts is perfectly safe. Headmaster Dumbledore is very wise and-"Nick cut her off.

"I don't care! I don't want you to go." He stood up. "I don't feel comfortable letting you go back!" Annie stood up.

"NICK. You can't do this! I need to go there! It's where I belong!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry. You're not going back." He said. "And that's final." He turned around. Annie stood there, her anger rising. She could feel it boil in her blood. Rage took over her. Something _snapped_ in her.

"NO!" She yelled grabbing a photo from the mantel and throwing it at the wall next to Nick. He turned around.

"What was that?" He asked enraged.

"I'm PISSED!" She yelled. She grabbed another picture a flung it at the wall. _This feels great._ She thought. Nick was about to walk to her when she grabbed a glass vase. He stopped.

"Stephanie STOP." He demanded.

"NO!" she threw the vase at it shattered into millions of tiny shards. It almost hit Nick in the face, but she didn't care. She then bolted upstairs to her parents room and locked herself in. She could hear Nick chase after her and try to open the door.

"STEPHANIE OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" he demanded. She ignored him and started smashing every glass object she could find. Pictures, vases, lamps, mirrors, _anything_. She grabbed a picture of Nick and her on her mother's nightstand and threw it hard against the wall. Annie screamed with each object she flung. She smashed all of her mothers perfumes and ripped and tore apart all of her father's ties. Annie over turned the nightstands, dresser, and mattress. She could still hear Nick try to open the door, but to no avail. She could hear him yell for her to stop but she ignored him. Hell, she even laughed when he started begging her to stop. Even when she heard him cry she still laughed.

Annie then strode into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was shocked to find tears streaming down her face. They were mixed with her mascara and it made black lines flow down her face. She screamed, and balled her hand into a fist and hit the mirror with force. At first nothing happened, but a few hits later, the mirror started to shatter and it fell into a bunch of small shards. Her hand bled but she didn't care. She just grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it around her palm. She walked outside the bathroom and grabbed a lamp and threw it at the window, breaking it. Annie then jumped out onto the roof and to the ground.

She didn't know where to go. As long as she was away from that place, she was alright.


	13. A Proposition

**Hey guys... I know I've practically fallen off the face of the earth and... I'm sorry. School's been a bitch lately and I've been really busy on the weekends. You're lucky though, because I got sick and I had time to write a few chapters:3 This is just a filler chapter, and I know its not amazing, but more will come in due course, I promise. I just wanted you to get an update so you guys know I haven't completly forgotten about you. Thank you so much for sticking with me! And why are you still reading this anyway? Read the damn story already, jeez. **

**PS, A new poll is up and its VERY important for the course of the story. Go check it please. Thanksman^^**

**Disclaimer; i do not own the magical, wonderful, mystical, enchanting...*breaks down sobbing hysterically***

* * *

Annie walked down the street. The anger was gone, and it was replaced by hot tears that burned like  
acid flowing down her face. She believed that after all this time; she would be numb, unable to feel any more emotion. But no, she was still passionate and determined. She didn't want to go back to Nick, she _hated_ him. How could he take away almost everything that made her who she is? _He's not going to; I couldn't give a rat's ass for what he thinks,_ she thought.

Annie walked back to the entrance to Diagon Alley and entered it. She walked pushed through the busy people of the crowded little alley and she finally reached the Leaky. She went inside and sat at the bar.

"Hey Tom." She said, and slumped herself on a bar stool.

"Hello there, little Stephanie. Didn't I see you a few days ago?" he asked, getting her a pint of butterbeer. She nodded.

"Yes, I had to attend my parents funeral." She said in a monotone voice. She could hear Tom' give his condolences, but she sort of tuned it out.

"Darling, you look a mess! Are you quite alright?" she shook her head no and sighed. "Well, tell Uncle Tom all about it." He leaned one elbow on the bar and rested his head on it. Annie looked at him and smiled ever so slightly. She sniffed, and began her story…

"Well, long story short, Nick is forbidding me to attend Hogwarts anymore and I sort of… lashed out. He probably wishes I fell down a well or something…" she took a big swig of butterbeer.

"Aww, I'm sorry there, lass. I'm sure your brother will forgive you." Tom replied.

"I really don't want to go back anyway. So I have nowhere to go…" Tom looked at her with sorry eyes. He too sighed heavily.

"I'll tell yer what… if you help me out in this here pub over the summer; I'll let you stay in the flat above me. I'm not sure about interfearin' in your family squabbles, but I do feel for ya." Annie smiled widely.

"Really?" she climbed over the bar and hugged Tom. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she said. He chuckled merrily and patted her back awkwardly. She threw a few knuts down on the bar and bolted through the door.

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK I'M GOING TO GO GET SOME CLOTHES AND…." She said, running off into the busy streets of Diagon Alley…

* * *

Hehe, thanks for reading. More to come...

xoxo,


	14. Forgiveness

**WOW you guys; 10,000 hits! :') You guys are the best. Since its Thanksgiving break, I might write more chapters. I want this story to reach AT LEAST 20 chapters, maybe more if I have more ideas. Hey, you never know.**

**PLEASE vote in the poll! I seriously need your help with this decision and its IMPARITIVE if I were to complete this story and write it to its full potential. Thank you so much you guys! I love you all!**

**Discalimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again! Not mine... Dx**

* * *

Annie returned to her house and climbed the tree by her window. She opened it and crawled into her room, falling on her bed. She knew she had to hurry; Nick's car was still in the driveway so she had to be quiet also. Annie locked the door for safe measure. She then proceeded to throw as many clothes into a duffle bag as would fit. She took other sentimental items with her as well; a charm bracelet, a picture or two…

She zipped it up and sighed. _'This is it'_ she thought. She didn't know when she was going to return. If she would return, in that matter. Suddenly, she heard movement on the stairs. She froze and her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. She knew she shouldn't be afraid; the door was locked. Then she heard the faint sound of crying. She bravely unlocked the door, and opened it. It didn't creak, much to her relief. She walked down the hall and went downstairs, but stopping halfway.

She saw Nick crying on the couch. He was holding a broken picture in his hand, which she could not see, and his other hand covered his eyes. He wasn't crying wretched sobs, or gasping for breath or anything like that; he was merely whimpering slightly, with visible tears streaming down his face. Annie sighed heavily, and ran silently back upstairs. When she reached her room, she grabbed a pen and paper. She then proceeded to write her brother a letter,

_Dear Nick,_

_ I'm sorry for my behavior and the selfish way I acted. I sincerely apologize for everything. But I am running away and I will not return any time soon. You must understand that Hogwarts is my home. It's where I belong. There's no one in this family (or what's left of it) that's quite like me. Though I've never showed it, I've always felt alone and like an outcast. But at Hogwarts, it's totally different. I'm with the people I'm meant to be with. I'm not going to give that up anytime soon, no matter what you say. When you forbade me to return, you must understand you took a part of me and almost destroyed it. I still love you; you're still my protective, overbearing, yet wonderful brother. I will always love you and never forget that. I don't know when I'll see you again, but I want you to do me a favor:_

_ Go to school in America. Go fulfill your dreams. Sell this wretched house. Do what YOU want. I can take care of myself; I have people that will take me in. Please, don't give up on hope. Remember what Mum used to say when you were bullied at school, when they made you feel like an outcast, or lost a baseball game; "Don't let them see you cry, and be EVERYTHING they never wanted you to be." They're still with us, Nick. And I'm always with you. I love you big brother._

_ ~Love, Stephanie_

She taped the letter to the door of Nick's room. She then went back to her's and climbed onto the window sill. With a deep sigh, she took one last look at the place she called home, and jumped out of the window.

~x.X.x~

A few days have passed since she left home. Her accommodations were well enough and she made decent money working for Tom. She also applied for some part-time jobs at the shops in Diagon Alley, like Mafalda's or Fortescue's. But of course she would have to wait two weeks until school ended for her to start these jobs.

And soon, the day arrived that Annie had to return to Hogwarts. Annie woke up early one morning, got dressed, left Tom a note of her leaving, with her thanks, and left via Floo. She closed her eyes and opened them to find herself in Dumbledore's office. Once she gathered herself from the short, but rough journey, she sighed and greeted the headmaster with a smile.

"Hello Professor." She said.

"Hello Stephanie. Did you have a nice trip?" he asked, smiling. He was currently sitting at his large desk. Annie sighed.

"Nice isn't the word I would use…" she said. Dumbledore nodded and said no more. It was Sunday, so the students had no classes.

"Well, since it is almost the end of the year, you haven't missed much. I've talked with your teachers and most of the curriculum they've been teaching to the students has been review. Starting tomorrow, though, there will be some visitors from the Ministry coming to recruit future employees, so to speak. You arrived at the right time." He smiled again.

"Thank you headmaster, really." She said. He nodded once more and Annie left his office. She returned to the familiar grounds of Hogwarts and she smiled as she took in the fresh air that surrounded her. The sounds of students talking filled her ears as she walked back to the Gryffindor dormitory. The journey up the stairs was a bit of a pain, what with her luggage and all, but she managed to make it up to the dorm in one whole piece.

Once she made it back to her room, she opened the door and saw Hermione sitting on her bed, reading a rather large book. She looked up at her and stared. Annie dragged her bag to her bed and sat down with a sigh.

"Hermione-",she started, but she couldn't finish, on account of Hermione nearly smothering her with a large hug. This surprised Annie very much, buts he hugged her back in equal enthusiasm.

"Oh, Stephanie! I'm so sorry! I've missed you so much! Oh I'm sorry! Please forgive me." Hermione rambled. Annie chuckled slightly.

"It's okay Hermione!" she said, and let go of the hug, wiping a few stray tears that escaped her eyes without her knowledge. "I actually came to apologize." Hermione looked puzzled and sniffed.

"For what?"

"Rejecting you? I pushed you and Rona away and I'm sorry. It was selfish of me." Hermione smiled.

"It's alright. I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you! You didn't deserve any of it and I'm so sorry."

"Its alright." Annie said, and pulled her best friend in for another hug. She missed Hermione so much.

"I missed you, Steph." She said. Annie nodded in agreement. Hermione didn't care about apologies; she was just glad she had her best friend back.


	15. Back Home

**Heres another one my lovelies! WOW; 11,752 views! You guys are truly amazing! :')**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do my poll! I need more convincing before i make a life-changig decision! lol.**

**Disclaimer: Nooooo, I don't own this magical playground I call Harry Potter3**

* * *

Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything...  
Evanescence~Field of Inoccence

Shit, it felt good to be back. Annie felt elated; she was home! Her _real_ home, at least. She almost forgot what it was like at Hogwarts, the loud crowded hallways, the sounds of incantations of practicing students in the courtyards…

"Come on, Steph! Everyone will be glad you're back, let's go!" Hermione excitedly said, pulling her off of her bed. She wondered who actually missed her. She was a little confused, but went with Hermione anyways. They ran downstairs to the common room, and out into the crowded hallways of Hogwarts she was thinking about only moments ago. She and Hermione shoved second and third years past them and laughed at them as they were running in their happy, stupid splendor.

Annie giggled as they turned a corner. Hermione made it successfully around the corner with no difficulty, but Annie on the other hand, ran into a rather unfortunate fellow and they landed flat on the hard, cold, stone floor with a loud thud. She heard suppressed giggles coming from surrounding students. She opened her eyes to find herself on top of none other than-

"Oh, hello there Steph!" Seamus said, with a chuckle. Annie looked at him and laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Seamus! Oh my…" she was speechless and she could feel her face go hot.

"It's alright, you okay there?" he asked her. She nodded and swallowed hard. She rolled off of him and he got up, and he held out a hand for her. She took it and he helped her up. She could also hear Hermione from the background laughing and giggling at her.

"So… how've you been?" he asked, rather awkwardly. Annie laughed and nodded.

"Err, good I guess! And you?" He shrugged.

"Good, good; except I have this massive headache now…" he said and Annie slapped him on the chest playfully. He laughed. "Hey … you wanna go get a butterbeer sometime? Just as friends! We can catch up a bit?" Annie looked at him and smiled.

"Yes! Of course, I would love to." She replied. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop smiling. She bit her bottom lip. "I guess I'll see you later then?" she said.

"Yeah, bye Steph" he said, and pulled her into a hug, to which she returned with exuberance.

"Bye Seamus…" she said, and they both walked off. Hermione was about to say something-

"Shut it, Granger." Annie said swiftly. Hermione laughed. Annie tried to keep a straight face, but broke out in giggles with her.

.xXx.

Annie couldn't stop thinking about Seamus for the rest of the day. Though most of the day she spent with Hermione, that one boy stayed on her mind…

"STEPHANIE?" Hermione yelled at her.

"What..?" Annie asked; apparently she'd been daydreaming.. They were currently in the girl's dorm room and in their pajamas.

"I was trying to talk to you!" Hermione said. She laughed. "But all you've been doing is daydreaming about Seamus's willie." Annie snorted in laughter.

"Was not!" she said, throwing a pillow at Hermione. She laughed.

"Haha that's right, you didn't see!" she said. Annie tilted her head in confusion and curiosity.

"See what?" Hermione didn't say anything. "Tell me, you fanny!"

"Okay! When you fell on him, Seamus got a total erection. Everybody could see it when you guys got up."

"…liar." Annie said, her face flushing and going hot.

"I'm serious! Ask anyone who was there, they'll say the exact same thing!" Annie fell back on her bed with a grunt.

"Shiiit." She said.

"Looks like he still fancies you, Steph." Annie didn't reply, but slimed slightly. "…aand you fancy him back?" she sat up.

"I'm not sure yet. I mean… I don't know!" she said.

"It's okay to like him back. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I just… don't know if I'm ready…" Annie said, looking at her fingers.

"Oh. Well that's okay too, I mean…just take your time." Hermione answered.

"Do you think I should go with him? I mean… it seems kinda soon…"

"Yes you should go! Didn't you hear him? He said specifically 'as friends'. It's not too soon, I mean, you are just going as friends. And if you do want to take it further, do it when you're most comfortable and when you want to." Hermione finished with a smile.

"Thanks Mione." She gave her friend a hug. "Well, I gotta catch some Z's. Night night love, see you tomorrow!"

"Haha, goodnight Steph." They then went to sleep.


End file.
